Opposites
by Anime4life5
Summary: Somehow the 2p Axis and Allies were pulled from their world, being sent to a far away dimension. In this dimension they find opposites of themselves. Both sides have to try and work together to help the 2p's return to where they came from, before the balance of the two worlds destroys them all. (I Wanted to write a fanfic where the 2p's aren't complete psychos.)
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm. This doesn't seem right." Oliver muttered, a slight frown creasing his features.

He continued to flip through a worn, heavy book. The pages yellowed and torn.

"Oh please..." he flipped through the book at a faster pace, searching for a certain page.

"Here." Oliver traced the words with his finger as he read what had been written thousands of years ago.

"Worlds colliding? Balance broken? What does this mean?" Oliver was confused and was slightly panicking. He continued reading the page, in search of anything helpful.

"You must bridge the gap between the two worlds...?" the Brit muttered aloud, the sentence echoing in his mind.

Oliver slammed the book shut, causing a cloud of dust to erupt around him. He unconsciously carried the book with him upstairs as he left his damp, dull basement.

Suddenly he could hear the same voice from earlier, louder than before.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

The strange voice and eerie tone made him shudder and his baby blue eyes widen.

_Bridge the gap! You must bridge the gap between the two worlds!_

The echoes turned to screams, screams that Oliver could not ignore.

Stumbling blindly down the hallway, trying to block out the painful noise ringing in his head, Oliver came face to face with the large mirror he had hanging in his walkway, and the screams vanished instantly.

"Huh?" he stood puzzled, studying his reflection in the mirror. Nothing had changed from this morning when he had seen himself.

Suddenly a force pulled him into the mirror, a scream escaping the Brit's lips, before everything went dark.

Allen and Matt both had a bad feeling, though neither understood why.

"Hey bro?" Matt entered his brother's kitchen. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear wh-" Allen was interrupted.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

"What the hell?" the American jumped, shocked and confused.

"I'm guessing you just did." Matt replied before moving closer along the wall, closer towards the mirror that had been placed there.

"When did you mirror start emitting heat?" the Canadian asked, his violet eyes furrowed.

"Wait what?" Allen wondered stepping beside his brother. The whispery voices in the back of his head vanished.

"The voices just st-!" Matt was mid sentence when he was pulled into the mirror, Allen seconds behind him. The two letting out shouts and grunts in surprise, before everything went black.

Flávio had been rearranging the furniture in the lounge room of his and Luciano's shared house, when he heard the strange voice.

_Bridge the gap._

"I think I had too much to drink last night. I'm hearing things." Flávio muttered, a smile on his face as he began to move the large mirror.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds!_

Flávio cringed at the loud tone, wanting to cover his ears but not wanting to drop the mirror.

Without even realising it, the surface of the mirror had changed and he was pulled through, only able to scream his brother's name.

"Luciano!" Flávio's cry echoed around the house, instantly alerting Luciano. The Italian knew something had happened to his brother, Flávio never called him Luciano unless he was in serious shit.

Luciano ran down the stairs and into the lounge room. He felt a sudden pounding in his head and could hear a voice.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

The Italian ignored the whispers in his mind, searching the room for his brother. Nothing. The only difference was that the mirror was shattered and lying against the wall.

Approaching the mirror cautiously, Luciano felt and heard the voices grow louder, until they were practically screaming in his mind.

"Stop it!" he yelled irritated. The voices soon disappearing once he got closer to the mirror.

Luciano glared at the cracked glass, his reflection being slightly distorted.

Before he knew it, Luciano was pulled through the surface of the mirror, a yelp escaping him, before he knew no more.

Francois, Andrés and Gillen were sitting in a shady part of a random bar they had stumbled upon. The trio bonded over the depression all three had, and found drinking as the best way to ignore it.

"My heads a little messed up, but I just heard a voice." Francois muttered, the Prussian and Spaniard glancing up at him.

"A voice?" Gillen asked a little plainly.

"Oui." the Frenchman replied before he heard it again, all three hearing it perfectly.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

"The voice again." Francois explained.

"I heard it this time. It feels as if it's calling me." Andrés stated, his face cold as ice.

"Ja I feel a pull. As the voice gets louder, so does the pull." Gillen responded.

All three exchanged a look before standing and heading to the male's bathrooms.

The voices screaming in their minds as they entered the room, abruptly stopping when the three stood in front of the dimly lit mirror.

"There's no more voices, no more tug." Andrés murmured, looking at his two friends.

"I can't-" Francois was cut off mid sentence as he was pulled forward, as were Gillen and Andrés, all three being pulled into the mirror. Nothing more than a few grunts of surprise being heard.

Lutz had been lounging around with Kuro, relaxing and doing what two perverts loved best.

"I'm going to get another drink." Kuro called, placing down the manga he had been reading and walking into the German's kitchen.

As he searched through the fridge he thought he heard something from the lounge room.

Grabbing what he needed, Kuro turned and walked back into the room he came from.

"Huh? Lutz?" he called confused as to where the lazy German had vanished to. Suddenly a voice echoed through his head.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

Kuro was more than a little bemused. Placing his drink down, he noticed the screen of his mirror shimmering slightly.

He quickly approached the mirror, only finding his reflection.

"What the-" Kuro started but never got to finish his sentence as he was dragged through the screen, letting out a gasp, before he knew nothing more.

Vicktor gave a sigh as he filled out yet another boring piece of paperwork, the Chinese man at his side annoying him to no end.

"Vicky~ I'm borreeeed." Xiao was stoned like normal, his bloody red eyes wider than they should've been.

"Xiao go away." the Russian stated, not even bothering to look up at the Asian.

"But..." Xiao seemed to have lost interest, focused on something entirely different.

"Yes voice I'll help!" the strange exclamation gained Viktor's attention.

The Russian watched as Xiao approached the mirror that hung in his office, humming an out of tune song.

Victor saw no problem and was about to continue with his paperwork but Xiao's loud shriek made him jump up. He saw the Chinese man get pulled through the mirror, storming over to it.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

"What?" Viktor asked before he too was pulled through the screen, everything going dark for him.

* * *

**I'd like to hear your thoughts on this story so far, I'm always welcome for constructive criticism, if it helps.**

**Where the 2p's ended up and what happened to them will be revealed next chapter.**

**-Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver awoke startled. He sat up, finding himself in quite a large room. The walls were painted white and the floors made of wood. A large window allowed light into the room.

He looked around, noticing that he wasn't the only one in the room.

Beside him lay Matt and Allen, both propped against the wall. Luciano was laying on his side, Flávio next to him, the Italian's not being too far from him. Gillen, Francois and Andrés were on the opposite side of the room, sprawled awkwardly next to each other. Lutz had his back to the wall and Kuro was slumped beside him. Viktor lay completely flat against the wall, Xiao using him as a pillow.

"How did this happen?" the Brit asked, not expecting a reply as everyone else was still unconscious.

He stood up and approached Matt and Allen.

"Matty~ Al~" Oliver called, trying to rouse them.

"Hmm... Oliver?" Matt yawned and sat up completely, taking a chance to look around the room.

"Where are we?" Allen asked, gaining both Matt and Oliver's attention.

"I just woke here myself." the Brit hummed, helping the brother's to their feet.

"It's strange, this place feels familiar." Matt contemplated as the trio approached the next two 2p's closest to them, Flávio and Luciano.

Flávio stretched and yawned loudly, looking up at the three who neared them.

"Oh ciao! Wait... where are we?" the Italian greeted smiling before his expression changed into a puzzled one.

"Hello Flávio~ I don't really know, we just woke up here." Oliver explained quite happily.

"Oh ok. Luci~" Flávio called his brother, going to give him a hug. But before he could do so, the younger Italian woke up and glared at him.

"Sorry fratello." Flavio whined, getting to his feet.

Luciano only giving him a half-hearted glare before examining the room.

"Where the hell are we?"

"We don't know either." Matt shrugged.

As everyone started to wake up, they discussed what had happened and where they were.

"I heard this voice in my head, over and over again." Viktor stated, the other 2p's agreeing with it.

"It got louder until I stood in front of a mirror. There, it just stopped." Lutz added, quite confused with what had happened.

"I was pulled through the mirror and then everything went dark." Flávio explained to the others.

"And we end up here. Where exactly is here though?" Allen asked, no one actually having the answer.

The twelve 2p's, Oliver, Allen, Matt, Flávio, Luciano, Kuro, Lutz, Francois, Gillen, Andrés, Viktor and Xiao, were seated in a rough circle.

"You must bridge the gap between the two worlds. That's what the voice said." Luciano muttered gaining the attention of the room. "Maybe we are in another world?" the short Italian's suggestion made the whole room freeze.

Oliver remembered what he had red from the book... the book that he somehow still had with him.

"I remember something." the Brit hummed, as the room's attention was on him. He placed the book down and rapidly flipped through it, searching for the certain page.

"I found it. I had been feeling quite off, so I found this book and red this page. It explains something about two worlds colliding if the balance between the two is made uneven. It also states that, 'You must bridge the gap between the two worlds.' After reading this the voices appeared in my head." Oliver finished explaining, passing the old book around so the other 2p's could view it.

"So what your saying is that it's your fault we heard voices in our heads and were pulled through a mirror." Kuro asked, his tone slightly sarcastic.

"We should most likely presume we are in a different dimension." Viktor spoke up, his face serious.

"Yes-" Oliver had started but was cut off by a loud voice echoing a short distance from the room they sat in.

"I'm the hero! Hahahaha hahahaha!"

"What was that?" The 2p's sat upright, some even jumping up into defensive positions.

"Can you ever be quiet for once?" a voice sighed. The voices grew louder until it sounded like they were just outside of the room the 2p's were in.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea before I end up punching you." a voice stated with a sneer and footsteps could heard walking away.

"Alright then I'll get set up!" was yelled by the louder male before the door to the room came flying open, slamming into the wall.

The 2p's were horrified at the appearance of the male. Alfred took one look at the occupants of the room before his face scrunched up.

"Who the hell are you dudes?!" Alfred exclaimed, noticing a certain red head that looked very similar to himself.

"More like who the hell are you and why do you look like me?!" Allen yelled jumping up.

"I heard yelling what's going-?" Arthur was mid sentence before taking note of the room and the 2p's.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the Brit asked, his eyes narrowed.

Oliver gulped, it was like looking at a reflection of himself, except duller.

"We don't know where we are, we just woke up here!" the Brit answered his look alike.

"You don't know where you are? That's a load and I know it." Arthur stated smugly, crossing his arms.

The 2p's exchanged uncertain glances before Luciano stomped forward.

"Listen here idioti! We don't know where we are or how we got here!" the Italian spat, glaring up at the American and British man.

Alfred gave Luciano a puzzled glance before bursting out laughing.

"Oh god you look like Feliciano! Except angrier!" the American couldn't stop laughing, the other occupants of the room didn't see the funny side to it.

"How is that even funny you git?!" Arthur exclaimed nearly ready to strangle the idiot American.

"I don't see what's funny either? Can someone explain?" Oliver asked quite confused. The other 2p's shrugged, as lost as the Brit.

"Do you want me to punch you?" Luciano asked more than irritated by the American's behaviour. Before the feisty Italian could do such a thing though, Matt grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the other side of the room.

"We don't want that." the tall Canadian replied and Luciano huffed.

"Hahahaha! ... So where were we?" Alfred got over his laughing fit and straightened up. Arthur's face looked as if he were about to loose it. He went to say something but was interrupted.

"Ve~ Alfred, Arthur we found you!" A small male exclaimed happily as he and another strolled into the room.

"Honhonhon Angleterre~ I found you!" the Frenchman called smirking, reaching for Arthur's waist.

"Oh?." Feliciano noticed the others in the room, who were staring at him quite strangely.

The 2p's looked astounded at the sight of Luciano and Francois's look alikes. They might have looked like the two, but their personalities were a complete 180 degree switch.

"Okay I'm getting kinda annoyed now. You better start explaining the truth!" Alfred's loud voice and slightly annoyed tone quietened the room in seconds.

"We told you we don't know!" Luciano spat once more.

Feliciano wasn't really focused on the others in the room, well not until the one that looked exactly like him shouted at Alfred.

He was confused until he remembered something that had been told to him thousands of years ago.

Now that he looked over the stranger's, he noticed similarities. They resembled every one of his friends and family. There was one that looked like Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Matt, Lovino, Kiku, Ludwig, Ivan, Yao, Antonio, Gilbert and even himself.

"I remember something!" Feli exclaimed happily gaining the attention of the room.

Arthur sniggered. "This'll be good."

"Go ahead Feli." Alfred returned the wide smile.

"Well I noticed that these guys all resembled us and then I remembered something grandpa Rome told me. He told me a story about the different worlds out there, how there was one that was very like our own, but different at the same time. I remember something about there being personified countries, just like us, they looked like us too, but acted completely different. I was told that we could contact the other world through mirrors. And... there was something else... something about a balance of worlds." Feliciano finished leaving everyone in the room speechless, the 1p versions of the nations more so.

"So are you saying these guys could be like our opposites?" Alfred asked, believing the 2p's story now.

Arthur looked astounded, he hadn't been expecting Feliciano to say such a reasonable answer. It actually made sense.

the blonde Brit sighed before stepping closer. "Were you by any chance pulled through a mirror?"

Oliver, seeing as his look alike was speaking, answered. "Yes, we all were. We heard the same voice in our heads and then we were pulled through the mirror." his explanation went unanswered for a few moments.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. Knowing magic, he understood to some extent what had happened.

"I think I know what happened, and none of us are going to like the answer. But first I think we should discuss this... to the others." Arthur explained, gesturing to the 2p's.

"You know what happened. Can't you tell us now?" Matt tried to reason, all of them wanting the answer.

"No reason to explain it twice. Once we are all together I will explain. Now, we have a meeting to get to." the Brit continued.

The 2p's were a little uncertain and restless. They felt out of place, especially when compared to their look alikes.

"We shall go Angleterre~" Francis flirted, reaching down past the British man's waist.

"Oh piss off frog!" Arthur punched Francis in the face and strolled out the door, Alfred and Feli not far behind.

Oliver winced as he watched the other world Frenchman get punched, that would've hurt.

After Alfred, Feliciano, Arthur and Francis had left the room the 2p's slumped down once more.

"So those look alikes are actually our counterparts?" Flávio asked, a little confused about the process.

"Yes. Did you not listen to Luci's look alike's story? He practically saved our asses." Allen explained. His tone started off as sarcastic but ending on a slightly grateful note.

"Don't call me Luci!" said Italian snapped and was ignored.

"I guess we just have to wait until they return. Until then, what?" Oliver explained, the room going quiet after that.

* * *

**Okay so the second chapter is finished, I hope it was a good as you all expected.**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload this part sooner. If you'd like to read on, it is on Wattpad under the same name.**  


**Thanks for reading.**

**-Ella**


	3. Chapter 3

"You lie aru!" Yao exclaimed, slamming his hands on the wooden table.

"We are not lying dude!" Alfred had explained what had happened loudly and in great detail, Arthur, Francis and Feliciano backing him up.

The rest of the room looked sceptical though. Ludwig and Kiku wanting to trust what Feli said, but finding the story quite far fetched.

Ivan gave a unsettling grin. "Of what they say is true, then let's see these 'copies'."

The room was silent for a few moments before Alfred let out an exclamation.

"Oh god why didn't I think of that?! We have proof, come and see for yourself!"

"Alright fine. Lead the way." Ludwig spoke up, getting up and pushing his chair in, Kiku doing the same.

"Follow me!" the American exclaimed before laughing loudly and taking off down the hall, Feli close behind him.

"Wait up Git!" Arthur yelled before the rest of them followed after the American, Matthew at the back of the pack.

"Who knows when they'll be back? Why don't we try and find our own way out of this building?" Allen sighed irritated. He was sick of sitting, waiting for their 'counterparts' to return.

"Calm down Al. They be back soon." Oliver glanced over in the American's direction, trying to calm him.

Allen paced, walking from one side of the room to the other, and then back again.

"I like this. Being here. It's much better then our distasteful world." Flávio contributed, gaining the attention of the room. The older Italian leaning next to Andrés.

"Of course you would." Luciano nearly spat back, glaring at his older brother. Luciano was just as annoyed as Allen, if not more so. He despised being trapped in the world opposite to their's.

"Calm down Luci and just relax." Lutz gave an easy going smile, turning to look at the Italian beside him.

"Don't call me that!" once again Luciano was ignored, Lutz giving a laugh before returning to face Kuro.

"I'm defiantly going to win this time." The German was confident enough as he and Kuro set their hands together once more.

"I'd like to see that." Kuro smirked.

"Arm wrestling?" Oliver asked, coming over to watch.

"Sure is and I'm gonna win this time. Alright... go!" Lutz explained.

On the other side of the room Viktor sat on one of the wooden chairs that had been absentmindedly placed. He watched with a cautious expression at the rest of the 2p's.

Gillen and Francois were slumped not far from where he sat. Andrés and Flávio not too far from them, and seeming to be having a one sided conversation, the Italian doing the talking.

Kuro and Lutz continued their arm wrestle, whilst Oliver watched curious as to who would be victorious, Luciano not so interested. Allen continued pacing back and forth, whilst Matt glanced at him every so often.

The Russian was having his own troubles though, Xiao kept annoying him, touching his feet and legs like a cat would.

Suddenly the door was swung open slamming into the wall once more, making the 2p's jump and turn to the entrance in surprise.

They watched as the four 1p's they'd already met walked in, along with four others they hadn't, although it wasn't hard to guess who's counterparts they were.

"You were telling the truth aru?!" Yao couldn't believe it, the twelve 2p's looked so similar to them and their friends.

Ludwig, Kiku, Ivan and Matthew all having similar reactions.

"Like I said, we managed to work out that they come from a world similar to ours, although different at the same time." Arthur explained, glancing at both the 1p's and 2p's.

The Brit went to continue but was stopped by Ivan stepping forward and resting a large gloved hand on his shoulder.

"If these are our counterparts, I'd like to meet mine." Although the large Russian was smiling, it was chilling and terrified both versions of the countries.

Viktor stepped forward until he was just a metre from Ivan. The 1p's couldn't help but stare at him. His face expressionless, bloody red eyes and browny, ash coloured hair. He wore a black coat, the same as what Ivan wore.

"Uhuhuhu~ Nice to be meeting you." Ivan gave another horrifying smile.

"Can't say I feel the same." Viktor muttered and the two glared the other down.

"Alright okay stop it!" Alfred exclaimed, snapping the two Russian's out of it.

"Thank you Alfred. Now I can explain what I know of this." Arthur gestured to their counterparts. Everyone deciding to listen to the Brit.

"I once read about something like this happening. People being pulled through mirrors if something is wrong with the world. Well, I can only assume, but that's what's happening to our world's. The balance between the two has somehow been unsettled. That's why you twelve were sent here, to mend the balance." Arthur started with the basics, leaving the room silent whilst he paused.

"To mend the balance is quite a difficult thing. Since we are both the personifications of the countries of each world, you would have to mend the bond with your counterparts, meaning us. And if this doesn't happen in a certain amount of time... then both our worlds will be totally destroyed." the Brit finished, his tone completely serious.

Both 1p's and 2p's were shocked to say the least. If they didn't become friendly with the other versions of themselves then they and everything they know, will die and be destroyed.

Alfred broke the silence. "So I guess we've gotta became friends or whatever to save our world? I'm the hero and I'm not gonna let that happen! Alright I'm Alfred F. Jones a.k.a the United States of America!"

The contents of the room turned to the loud American at his statement.

Allen stood next. "Seeing as my counterpart went, I'll be next. The name's Allen. Allen Jones, also known as the USA."

The 1p's watched Alfred's counterpart stand. He looked quite different from their own, having tanned skin, maroon coloured hair and bloody red eyes. He wore the same bomber jacket as Alfred, just a darker colour, and dark ripped jeans.

As Allen moved back the room fell silent once more.

"Well? Who's going next?" Alfred asked, turning to look at the rest of the Axis and Allies nation's.

"Fine I will." Arthur stated coldly before stepping forward.

* * *

**Finally done. I hope you like this chapter, cause I'm not too sure about it. ****Well anyway, the rest of the explanations and stuff will be next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you would like to continue reading, this fanfic is also on Wattpad.**

**-Ella**


	4. Chapter 4

"My name is Arthur Kirkland and I represent England." Arthur's tone was clipped as he watched his counterpart step forward.

"Hello~ Nice to meet you all. I'm Oliver Kirkland." the Brit smiled widely, quite a shock from the normal grumpy British male. Oliver had light pink hair and baby blue eyes with a hint of pink. He wore a pink vest with a white, long sleeved shirt underneath and dark green pants.

The eight 1p's and twelve 2p's sat in silence once more.

"So who's next?" Alfred coughed awkwardly, turning to look at his friends.

"I've already been." Ivan stated with the same chilling smile as before. More than a few shuddered.

"Ah... Ludwig! Why don't you go?" the American exclaimed and pushed the German forward slightly.

Ludwig gave the American a glare before turning to the 2p's, folding his arms neatly across his chest before speaking.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. Germany." his tone cold and clipped.

They watched as the German opposite stepped up. A small smile on his face.

"Hallo I'm Lutz Beilschmidt." he chuckled and waved his hand.

He had blonde hair, a grey military hat keeping most of it covered. Warm violet eyes and a large scar that stretched across his left cheek. the German wore a stained white singlet and green military pants. Three wicked looking scars could be seen on his right arm.

'Holy shit!' was the only thought going through the 1p's minds. The opposite version of Germany was totally chill, completely different from the hard working and cold German.

Kiku went next.

"Kon'nichiwa." he bowed respectfully. "Honda Kiku, Japan."

The Japanese counterpart stepped forward, a smirk on his pale features.

"Honda Kuro, Kuro's first." the counterpart looked nearly the exact same for Kiku, save for his bloody red eyes, smirking expression and the clothes he wore. Kuro wore the same suit as Kiku, although his was completely black with gold buttons and tassels.

As Kiku blushed slightly and stepped back, Feliciano skipped forward happily.

"Ciao~ I'm Feliciano Vargas! North Italy!" the Italian smiled widely.

Luciano cursed and stood, glaring at the 1p's.

"Luciano Vargas." the 2p spat the words with a scowl.

The 1p's couldn't help but gawk, this Italian was so much different from their own.

Luciano had tanned skin and dark reddish hair; familiar curl on the left. He had magenta eyes and wore a tan Italian WW2 Brigade uniform, a matching tan hat, slightly crooked, on his head.

"Ah... Bonjour! Je suis Francis Bonnefoy. France." Francis introduced himself with a wink, after the 2p Italian had sat once again.

"Not everyone understands French! Speak English frog!" Arthur nearly screamed raising his fist at the Frenchman.

"Francois Bonnefoy." the presence of the 2p made both Francis and Arthur jump, they hadn't seen him approach.

His appearance made Francis scream and nearly have a heart attack. The 2p was sullen, his dirty blonde hair was tangled and lilac eyes downcast, dark bags underneath them. His skin was pale and he desperately needed to shave. He wore a long sleeved, purple dress shirt that was stained and torn in places, and dark pants in the same condition.

Yao moved forward next.

"Ni hao, I am Wang Yao."

The 1p's watched as a dark browned haired male stumbled forward.

"Wang Xiao!..." the 2p broke off giggling and mumbling incoherent words.

"Please don't tell me my counterpart is on drugs, aru!" Yao nearly facepalmed when the 2p's nodded.

The 1p's studied the high Chinese male. He had dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. His skin was pale and he wore an outfit similar to his 1p, although his was red and he wore a black hat.

Matthew went next, as the last member of the group.

"Hi... I'm Matthew Williams, Canada." the Canadian struggled to be heard, but his 2p managed, even helping the Canadian to be seen.

"I'm Matt Williams."

The tall stocky 2p intimidated more than a few 1p's.

He had blonde hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, pale skin, lilac eyes that were covered by thick black shades and wore a Canadian Mountie uniform.

"There's twelve of them, guess we'll have to call their counterparts and tell them the situation." Arthur muttered.

"Keep going!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, causing many to grasp their ears.

This time two 2p's stood, a blonde and a dark brunette.

"Ciao I'm the fabulous Flávio Vargas~" the blonde Italian cooed.

"Andrés Fernández Carriedo." the Spaniard stated emotionless.

"Are you two 2p Romano and Spain?!" Alfred exclaimed pointing at the two.

"Sì we are." the Italian smiled widely.

Flávio had bright blonde hair, that looked as if it had been died, crimson red eyes covered by pink shades and tanned skin. He wore a designer white suit and a pink scarf to match.

Andrés had dark brown hair tied back with a red ribbon, wearing something similar to what Antonio would've worn during his pirating and conquest days. His eyes were an amber colour.

The last member of the 2p's group stood and lumbered over to the group.

"Gillen Beilschmidt, 2p Prussia." Gillen muttered shyly.

He had dull blue eyes, paper white skin and long grey hair that had been tied back, strands falling over his face. He wore an old Teutonic Knights uniform. Gillen's right arm was the most surprising about him though, being made completely of metal.

The room going silent after Gillen had sat once more.

The 1p's were honestly surprised at the twelve in the room with them. They were exact opposites of them, though they resembled them.

"Ludwig, will you call Gilbert and tell him to come here, Francis you can tell Antonio and Lovino." Arthur explained breaking the awkward silence.

"Well it's nice to meet you all and because we have to get to know you or we'll die, your coming to stay with us!" Alfred exclaimed loudly gaining the attention of the 2p's.

"Wait what?" Allen asked.

"You're all staying me!"

Most 2p's looked at Alfred as if he was crazy.

"Oh don't worry, we'll all be there too!" this sentence caught everyone's attention.

"Wait you mean-" Arthur started.

"Yep! All of us! Best way to bond, unless you want our world's to be destroyed?!" Arthur only scowled as Alfred laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this back in 2017 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	5. Chapter 5

"Your place isn't too different from mine, at least I'll know where I'm going." Allen stated, arms stretched behind his neck.

Alfred and Matthew had given the twelve 2p's a tour of the American's estate. The house being large enough for both 1p's and 2p's to stay at, most having to share a room though.

The North American brother's entered the lounge room with the 2p's trailing behind them, joining Feliciano and Francis who were making small talk.

"Ah ciao Alfred! Matthew!"

"How was the tour?"

Both Francis and Feliciano had greeted the newcomers. Alfred quickly creating a conversation.

"Great dudes! So do you know when Lovino, Antonio and Gilbert are getting here?"

Meanwhile Matthew told the 2p's to sit on any of the many couches and armchairs and relax.

"Arthur went to pick them up from the airport. At first, Feli and I offered to do it, but... Arthur said he'd cook dinner." Francis explained, shuddering at the memory.

"Sì, so Francis and I will be cooking dinner tonight!" Feliciano added, smiling widely, gold eyes open for once.

"You two are cooking?!" Oliver spoke up, his voice quivering and expression shocked.

All four 1p's in the room turned to look at the colourful version of the Brit.

"Oui. Is there a problem? Both our cooking is exquisite, you can get no better." Francis explained jauntily, although he was confused.

"Oh... uh no reason! I can't wait for dinner then!" Oliver explained quickly, noticing the glare being sent his way from Luciano.

"My cooking is just fine!" the magenta eyed Italian snapped and crossed his arms.

Lutz and Kuro who sat to the left of Luciano, just sniggered.

"Yeah right." muttered the scarred German with a grin.

"Are you saying that your Italy can't cook?!" Alfred's exclaimation was loud enough to not only gain the attention of the whole room, but make Kiku and Yao come racing in too.

"I heard your shout, aru! Are you in trouble?!" Yao stated, holding his large wok, Kiku standing just centimetres behind him.

"Mon dieu Alfred! Do you have to be so loud!" Francis snapped before turning to the new arrivals in the room. "No, Yao nothing is wrong. Just him being loud." the Frenchman explained, sending a halfhearted glare towards the loud American.

"Sorry dudes but it was important. If you're our opposites that means you can cook can't you?" Alfred suddenly asked, sapphire eyes wide.

"Of course I can." the Brit explained.

"Most of us can, actually. It's just a few you've got to watch out for." Allen sniggered, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I see! Like with our England, never let him near a kitchen!" Alfred's face fell drastically, as did every other 1p's face too.

"You can't talk, all you eat is gross burgers, aru!" Yao stuck his nose up before lowering his wok, walking further into the room.

The 2p's still felt quite awkward being around their opposites, although it was to be expected.

"How did we end up on the topic of cooking anyway?" Francis gave a dramatic sigh.

"Actually Frenchy, wasn't it you who brought it up in the first place?" Alfred asked loudly, eyebrows raised in confusion.

Francis inwardly cringed at the nickname.

"If you don't mind me asking, but would I be able to help you cook?" Oliver inquired, feeling quite nervous as Feli and Francis gave him curious looks.

"Ve~ of course!" Feliciano gave the Brit a reassuring smile.

"Sure, and if Feli agrees too, then feel free to join us." Francis' expression matched the shorter Italian's, who stood beside him.

"Thank you~!" Oliver replied, happy that he got the chance to cook.

"Well would you look at the time? We better get started on dinner, au revoir!" Francis called before exiting past Yao and Kiku, leaving the room.

"Oh! Arrivederci! Come on Oliver!" Feliciano exclaimed happily and the two personifications left the room.

Alfred then turned to the other 1p's in the room, Matthew stood beside him, Yao was standing over by the window and Kiku still stood at the door, just inside the lounge room.

"If you don't mind I'm going outside." Francois explained and stood slowly, Gillen and Andrés joining him and leaving the room.

"I got stuff to do, aru!" with that exclamation Yao left as well.

The room fell silent. The mindless chatter had stopped and the realness of the situation both versions of the nation's faced began to set in.

Even Alfred was bothered by the thought. I mean, what hero can't save his own people.

The blonde American approached his opposite, Allen.

"We have to get to know each other right? Tell me about yourself?" Alfred was enthusiastic, Allen being less so.

"Yeah... no way." the maroon haired male turned Alfred's offer down.

"Why not? I'll go first then! I love McDonalds! Hamburgers are God's gift to this world and I'm the hero!" the blonde exclaimed, speaking fast and loudly.

Allen only just managed to hear what was yelled at him, and gave a sigh.

"I'm a vegan, I like baseball and I could easily bash your head in." Allen drawled, a lazy smirk on his face.

Matt gave his brother a scathing look. "Not that you would. We are here to befriend them, not kill them. You're lucky Oliver didn't hear that." the Canadian 2p nudged him.

Alfred's face fell and his eyes grew wide when he heard his 2p's statement.

"You don't eat meat?!" the American shrieked. "How can you even be my opposite?"

Every personified nation in the room face palmed at Alfred.

"Do you even know what opposite means? Idiota." Luciano snorted, sending an annoyed glare directed at the American.

"Not much an improvement from Allen then." Kuro sniggered, holding back a laugh.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! If anyone is it's you, asshole!" Allen swore, glaring at the smirking Japanese male.

Alfred, Matthew and Kiku watched the exchange.

Luciano had said something directed at his blonde brother, Flávio letting out a sharp cry and jumping towards his brother.

"You don't mean that Luciano!" Flávio cried, hugging his brother for about a second before Luciano kicked him off.

"That's harsh! You shouldn't treat your brother that way!" Alfred exclaimed after seeing the action.

Luciano turned to glare at the loud American, reaching into his pocket. Before he could pull out his trusty knife though, the sound of the front door being opened echoed through the halls and the occupied lounge room.

The sound was followed by Arthur's voice. "We're back."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2017 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert, Antonio and Lovino had followed Arthur into the lounge room, coming face to face with nearly all the 2p's.

"What the fuck is going on here! Why do they look us?!" Lovino nearly exploded, a deadly glare in his face.

"Calm down Lovi~ I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this." Antonio gave a halfhearted chuckle, patting the cranky Italian on the shoulder.

The 2p's in the room, Kuro, Allen, Matt, Luciano, Lutz, Flávio, Andrés, Gillen, Francois, Viktor and Xiao all jumped slightly hearing the Italian accented yelling.

All eyes turned to the three new additions.

"That must be my counterpart~ you don't look so fabulous." Flávio muttered the last part in disgust.

"!Hola!" Antonio stepped past the grumpy Italian. "Antonio Fernández Carriedo." the representative of Spain sang happily.

"Hah. Unawesome. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt! The most awesomest person you'll ever meet!" the albino German ended with an obnoxious laugh. An irritated look crossing more than one 2p's face.

"This guy's worse then the blonde bastardo." Luciano cursed.

Apparently both Antonio and Gilbert had been informed on what had happened, Lovino unfortunately hadn't.

"What happened to my counterpart?" Arthur asked Alfred, Matthew and Kiku whilst the three newest arrivals got acquainted with their counterparts.

"Oh, he's helping Feli and Francis prepare dinner." the blonde American answered whilst pulling out a burger wrapped in a McDonalds (Macca's) wrapper.

"Stupid blonde bastardo!" Lovino's loud exclamation gained the attention of the room. The Italian had his arm's held in front of himself, Flávio lying on the floor once more.

Luciano actually sniggered at the sight of his brother's misfortune.

"Are you alright Flávio?" Lutz asked, helping the Italian to sit.

"Sì fine. I guess my counterpart doesn't like hugs." the fashionista Italian nursed his stomach.

"Lovi~ that's mean." Antonio, the dense idiot he was, wrapped his arm's around the Italian. It wasn't long before the Spaniard was sent flying into the floor.

"Mio Dio! Bunch of idioti!" Loving screamed before before storming out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

The other's in the room only watched the scene with mild interest.

"Well that was interesting." Allen commented before a smirk arose on his features. "Reminds me of you, Luci."

Luciano's glare grew deadly as he turned towards the American.

"Calm down Luciano." Lutz placed a reassuring hand on the Italian's shoulder, and his anger slowly dissolved.

Allen let out a sigh of relief before Matt nudged him in the side. "You're an idiot you know?"

"Why did I have to end up with the grumpy counterpart." Flávio whined, rubbing his side.

"He doesn't seem very nice does he?" Matt added, trying to keep the conversation going.

Currently Andrés, Francois and Gillen had collapsed onto the couch furthest from the commotion, all three silent as they contemplated their life decisions so far.

Viktor occupied the recliner, Xiao asleep at his feet, resembling a feline. The former Axis Powers, Luciano, Kuro, Lutz and Flávio sat on the longest couch, a dark grey colour.

Allen and Matt shared the two-seater couch, deciding that it was the best decision.

"You know, I would've been fine to prepare dinner by myself. I don't know why the stupid bloody frog and Feliciano kicked me out of the room." Arthur grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Gilbert and Antonio, who had managed to pick himself up off the ground, all paled and panicked.

"I swear your food could be used as a nuclear weapon dude." Alfred shuddered at the memory of being forced to eat the undefinable substances Arthur would prepare.

"My cooking isn't that bad, git!" Arthur spat, a glare coming to rest on his face.

"You burnt cereal dude, cereal!" the blonde American exclaimed, the statement confusing the 2p's.

"How do you burn cereal?" Lutz spoke up, a puzzled expression on his face.

Arthur's face quickly turned red, but before he could spit back a retort Francis stuck his head into the room.

"Dinner's ready."

A ranch of delicious smelling dishes lined the table large enough to fit twenty four to sit easily.

A variety of French soups and soufflés, traditional Italian pizza's and creamy pastas and other meats and vegetables had all been prepared by Francis, Feliciano and Oliver.

It wasn't long before empty plates and dirty dishes were all that was left.

"That was amazing. Some of the best food I've had!" Lutz exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"Grazie!"

"Merci."

Complements were continually given to the trio, all except for two sour personified nation's.

Luciano and Arthur.

The Italian and Englishman had both ended up in the back area of the house. It was a closed in deck with a few seats and stools littered in places.

"I'm sick of them criticising my food." the Brit gave an irritated sigh. He was exasperated really. It had been going on for centuries, the other's mocking his cooking skills.

"They won't even let me into the kitchen of the house we share." Luciano muttered, starting to trust the other world England much more then anyone else from the 1p's dimension.

"You know, we seem quite similar?" Arthur mused, absentmindedly wringing his wrists.

"Hmm." the Italian only gave a slight nod, before sighing. "At least that stupid American isn't around being a loudmouth."

"He is quite loud isn't he? So is Gilbert. I think it'd be better if they just shut up."

Luciano sniggered, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Sì."

"Well I guess we better get back to the other's. Alfred's probably already picked who we're going to share a room with." Arthur stood before entering the main part of the house again, Luciano on his heels. Soon the two stepped into the lounge room, everyone else in the room present, save for Alfred.

A few turned to look at the newcomers, puzzled as to why the two would even stand beside each other, let alone walk and talk.

The mindless chatter ended when Alfred entered the room, a large grin stretched across his face.

"Okay! Here's how we're gonna pick who we share a room with!" Alfred burst into idiotic sounding laughter, whilst the twenty three other's stared bemused at the black cowboy hat the blonde American now held.

"We're gonna pick randomly! So who wants to go first?!" Alfred exclaimed, laughter forgotten for now.

Everyone exchanged glances with one another before one voice rang out.

"I'll go."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2017 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	7. Chapter 7

Lutz had volunteered. A small smile on his face as he approached the hat filled full of paper slips. Each slip having a name written on it.

"Okay dude!" Alfred exclaimed and held the cowboy hat high enough so that Lutz could choose a name without seeing it first.

A silence filled the room as the German finally picked a name from the black hat. A grin surfaced on the 2p's face as he read out the name.

"Gilbert."

Said albino gave a large smirk. "Someone who I can get drunk with!" Gilbert cheered, the other's choosing to just ignore his outburst and continue.

"Oh I forgot! I only put 1p names in here, so I guess only 2p's can pick from the hat!" Alfred exclaimed, a few face palming at his forgetfulness.

"Hmm. I'll go next then." Kuro's signature smirk still in place.

"Ludwig." said German only gave a stiff nod in recognition. He wasn't looking forward to that.

"My turn~" Flávio sung and took a white slip.

"Francis."

"At least someone who respects fashion as much as I do." the Frenchman exclaimed proudly, Flávio agreeing completely.

"Looks like I'm up." Allen stretched his arms behind his head before reaching in to pick a name.

"Feliciano." the normally happy Italian looked slightly frightened by this.

"Sì, ok." Feliciano sent a nervous smile in his direction.

"My turn." Matt stood stoically, taking a carefully folded slip of paper from the hat.

"Ivan."

"Oh. That makes me happy." the Russian's tone was enough for everyone to shudder and take a few steps away from him.

"On second thoughts, I might just take the couch." Matt muttered and returned to his original spot.

"My turn, poppets." Oliver hummed and pulled a name from the hat.

"Kiku. Yay!" the Brit sounded excited, Kiku was relieved he didn't end up with someone like Xiao or Lutz.

Viktor took the plunge next, quickly taking a piece of paper from the black cowboy hat.

"Yao." said Chinese man didn't look too disappointed, preferring the Russian over a few of the other 2p's.

The only 2p's left to pick a name were Luciano, Andrés, Xiao, Gillen and Francois.

Viktor helped the high Chinese male to stand. Xiao only just managed to stumble over to the hat.

"Annntoniioo~" he slurred as if he were drunk. The happy go lucky Spanish male didn't seem to mind his partner.

The four remaining 2p's all seemed quite reluctant about taking their turns. Lutz physically pushing Luciano forward until he stood beside Alfred. He took a slip from the hat, a glare on his face.

"Arthur." both Luciano and Arthur were quite happy with the result, seeing as they had managed a pleasant conversation only minutes earlier.

Gillen was the first of the depressed trio to stand and take a name from the hat.

"Lovino."

"Not a stupid depressed bastardo!" the Italian complained loudly, Gillen choosing to ignore it.

Francois was next, taking an awfully long time to pick a name from the hat.

"Alfred." the Frenchman muttered, Alfred was disappointed that he didn't get paired with someone fun and loud.

Finally, Andrés took the final slip of paper from the hat.

"Matthew." the Canadian was relieved. The quite Spanish male didn't seem so bad.

After everyone had been assigned a partner, Alfred led the group of twenty four upstairs. There were twelve doors, six on each side of the hallway.

"And just so we don't get confused, I'll write our names on the doors!" Alfred exclaimed and pulled a large black sharpie out of nowhere. On the first door he wrote 'Lutz and Gilbert', 'Kuro and Ludwig' on the next, and so on until every door had a pair of names written on it.

Inside each room there were two single sized beds, a relief to everyone, a desk, bookshelf and a few chairs.

As the day had been a long, exhausting one, it wasn't long before everyone was dead asleep.

"We'll show them. We'll cook them an amazing breakfast. Then let's hear them complain!" Arthur sounded both proud and excited.

"Sì. I totally know how to cook." Luciano replied, a cold look on his face as he moved throughout the medium sized kitchen.

"What to make?.. What to make?" the blonde Brit muttered determinedly. "Ah scones!"

After both Luciano and Arthur had decided on what they were going to cook, gathered the ingredients and equipment needed, they were set.

As it was only 6:45 in the morning, they were the only two awake, both having serious cases of insomnia, they had plenty of time to prepare.

"Our food will kick that frog's ass."

"Sì."

The sound of an explosion woke everyone in an instant, the terrifying smell of burning actually making them get up out of bed.

"What the hell was that?" Gilbert exclaimed once nearly everyone was standing in the hallway.

"The burning smell seems to be coming from downstairs." Kuro mused, noticing two nation's not currently with them.

"Hey where are Arthur and Luciano?" Lutz questioned and the people milling in the hallway all froze. Both for different reasons.

"You don't think?!"

"He couldn't have? Could he?"

"I'm the hero!" with that loud exclamation, Alfred was off down the stairs, everyone following after him.

It was only a mere few seconds before they all reached the kitchen, the door having been shut.

Alfred burst right in, knocking the door right off it's hinges, to find a devastating mess and two male's as the culprits.

The microwave had exploded, leaving nothing but a few black stains on the bench top and white wall. A sloppy mess the consistency of porridge was splattered onto cupboards, walls, the floor and even the roof.

The burning smell seemed to come from a smoking oven, a tray full of little pastries now burnt to a crisp causing the thick smoke.

Arthur and Luciano stood in the middle of the room, eyes trained on the felled door, wide in surprise.

Arthur was holding a small towel, trying to open the oven without severely burning himself. Fortunately he had gotten out of this mess without a scratch or a speck of food on his clothes. Only having obtained a burn across the back of his hand.

Luciano on the other hand was somehow covered in the sticky, sloppy substance that was splattered throughout the kitchen. It seemed he had also obtained an injury as blood coated his right hand and soaked through his sleeve.

"What the hell happened here?!" Alfred started as the other's stared at the entirety of the room in shock.

The 1p's were quite used to Arthur's inability to cook, as the were the 2p's with Luciano, but neither side had seen such a disaster occur before.

"Holy shit Luciano! Your arm!" Lutz exclaimed loudly, worry evident in his tone. The statement creating more shock as everyone's eyes were trained on the injuries both had received.

"What happened to the microwave? I'm sure it was there yesterday." Francis mused, Feliciano nodding his head in agreement.

"Merda!" Luciano hissed and grabbed his bloodied arm, a pained expression on his face.

"I can't believe you managed to destroy most of my kitchen!" Alfred sounded astounded and impressed, not nearly as angry as they thought he'd be. "But please, stay out of here next time, okay dudes?"

Arthur and Luciano exchanged a few words before both fell onto two seater couch.

"The microwave exploded. The shrapnel from it hit my arm." the magenta eyed Italian stated quite coolly.

"Well if this shit is over and done with, I'm going back to bed." Lovino grumbled and quickly climbed up the stairs, as did most others.

Alfred, Oliver, Allen, Matt, Yao and Feliciano stayed, watching the two with slight interest.

"I guess you were right about Luciano not be able to cook." Alfred muttered, a laugh emerging.

"As were you." Allen replied, a smirk stretched across his face.

"Shut up!" both Luciano and Arthur cursed at the same time, their faces red out of embarrassment.

"I need to take a look at your injuries." Yao muttered before examining Arthur's burnt hand. The skin was blistering and bloody.

He moved onto Luciano next, carefully feeling where all the pieces of microwave had hit him.

"Aiyah. Nothing extremely serious. I'll have to remove the pieces of metal that hit you though." Yao sighed and explained that to Luciano.

"I can fix your burn, poppet!" Oliver explained and took his counterpart's hand.

The other' in the room watching whilst making conversation.

* * *

**I actually like this chapter, I find it quite funny, so hopefully you do too. ****As for how everyone was partnered, I used a random name generator app on my phone, so all were random, except for Lutz and Gilbert and Arthur and Luciano. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2017 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	8. Chapter 8

"There we go aru." Yao explained, having just finished bandaging up Luciano's arm.

He had managed to remove the pieces of metal with little struggle, Luciano only hissing and wincing when it hurt badly.

"Grazie..." the Italian muttered, grateful for the help. He was embarrassed though.

"Aiyah! How did you even manage to blow up the microwave?" the Chinese man sounded both curious and exasperated.

Luciano blushed red. He guessed what everyone said was true; his cooking was explosive.

"It... it doesn't matter." he shrugged Yao off and stood. Quickly thanking him once more, Luciano then exited the room.

"What was that about?" Yao sighed, taking the bloodied towels and leaving the bathroom. The towels were placed in the washing machine before the Chinese man headed to the lounge room.

There he found Matt, Alfred and Allen caught up in conversation. Oliver sat beside the trio, obviously caught up in thought.

Kiku and Ludwig sat beside each other, a steaming mug in both their hands. Kiku holding a comic book in his other hand.

"How are you Kiku?" Yao took a seat between the Japanese male and Oliver.

"おはようございます(Ohayōgozaimasu) Yao. I'm fine." Kiku replied, eyes not leaving the manga he was so fervently focused on.

"Oh hello~ How was Luciano? It wasn't difficult was it. Seeing the damage to the kitchen makes me shudder. I couldn't ever imagine doing something like that to my poor kitchen!" Oliver exclaimed quite passionately. It seemed he was slightly obsessed.

"Good aru. I see you... love your cooking?" Yao's tone was awkward as he tried to make conversation.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something when Feliciano entered the room, stifling a yawn as he did so. He too had returned to his warm bed after the commotion died down.

"Buongiorno..."

"Hellooooo Felliiiii!" Alfred exclaimed, emphasising the words as he gave the Italian a wave.

"Oh hello poppet~" Oliver greeted as Feliciano wandered into the kitchen, not even heeding the mess as he started to create an espresso.

"It's been a few days already. I don't think we're done barely any bonding yet... So as the hero I say we all do something together!" Alfred started off whining, but ended up shouting.

"Hmm? Ve~ I think that's a good idea." Feli sung happily as he reentered the room, looking extremely more energetic and awake. In his hands was a mug full of steaming coffee.

"It seems like a wonderful idea." Oliver contributed. Seeing as already people were onboard with his idea, Alfred jumped up.

"Imma go tell the others!" and ran off, speeding out of the room.

"I swear that guy's a loose cannon." Allen gave a sigh, Matt nodding his head in agreement.

"Now that's not nice. He's just excitable." Oliver reprimanded the two North American's.

"Excitable is one word to describe him, aru." Yao muttered, his comment not going unheard.

"Well I guess if your describing him as a loose cannon, then it doesn't make him much different from yourself." Kuro smirked, his tone mocking. Everyone in the room turned to look at the newest arrival, mild surprise in their eyes.

"Good morning to you too. Asshole." Allen glowered, turning away from the

Japanese male.

"Allen! Stop with the profanity!" Oliver nearly snapped before a kind smile found its way into his face again. "Or, you'll owe my jar."

"Ok! ok! I'll try and do so less..." Allen exclaimed awkwardly before grumbling under his breath.

Kuro had taken a seat beside Feliciano, the Italian giving him a bright smile, his eyes, like normal, were closed.

"Whoa, wait a minute! How do you even see if your eyes are closed?!" the Japanese 2p exclaimed, gaining the attention of the other's in the room.

"I've wondered that myself." Oliver mused, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the fabric of the couch.

"Even we don't know how he does it." Ludwig sighed, his expression mirroring his tone.

"Even you 1p's don't know why?" Allen added before muttering something incomprehensible.

"It's easy." Feliciano giggled before opening his eyes, revealing the brilliant gold colour, astounding more than one person. The Italian closing them seconds later.

"Well there goes my theory of him not having eyes." Kuro uttered, not noticing the looks he was receiving.

"Oh such a pretty colour~" Oliver chimed happily.

"I can't believe the two of you sometimes." Matt sounded exasperated, a hand being slammed to his forehead.

Kuro opened his mouth to reply, the sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs interrupting him. The next second Alfred paraded into the large room.

"I got some of the others to join us!" the loud American exclaimed. "Now to decide what to do. Any ideas?"

"Baseball?" Allen looked slightly hopeful.

"Sure why not? Baseball it is then!" Alfred stated before giving a hearty laugh.

"Finally. Time for me to practise my skills." Allen gave a smirk and stretched, feeling much more motivated then before.

"All the baseball equipment is in... that cupboard!" the bright eyed American paused to think before pointing at the only cupboard that occupied the lounge room.

Allen picked himself up and approached the cupboard, pulling it open in expectance.

He pulled a couple of sturdy, wooden bats, ten or so catcher's mitts and the same amount of helmets from surprisingly large closet.

"Nice." Allen gave a whistle, taking the equipment needed over to the others.

"Ok so who's playing?"

"Gilbert, Lutz, Francis, Antonio, Xiao, Viktor, you, Kuro, Oliver, Feliciano, myself, Matt, Yao? Kiku? Ludwig? And I'm not sure about Luciano or Arthur. Neither of them answered their door." Alfred listed the names, using his fingers to count the amount of people at the same time. Although he wasn't exactly sure about the last five.

"Whatever, aru."

"Ja, I guess so."

"I agree with Ludwig." Kiku muttered.

"Yes dudes! Ok so we have fifteen playing, we need eighteen to be able to play a proper game though." Alfred exclaimed, his face falling. It seemed he was really into playing.

"Well I'm not exactly sure if Gillen, Andrés or Francois would be interested in playing. What about Flávio? And Luciano and Arthur?" Oliver explained, his face twisted up in thought.

"Good idea. We can get those three to play, like it or not." A smirk appearing on Allen's tanned features.

"But aren't they injured! Aiyah! They might hurt themselves even worse!" Yao exclamation was ignored as Allen and Alfred bounded up the stairs, hurrying towards Luciano and Arthur's room.

* * *

**I hope you like the baseball idea, I didn't really know what else to do, so yeah... this is happening.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2017 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	9. Chapter 9

Well that had been a disaster. Who would've thought such a simple game of baseball could be so violent.

Yao was busy once again fixing up his friends and acquaintances as the rest of the group that had played were sitting around the lounge room.

"Aiyah." The Chinese male sighed as he finished dealing with one of the injured.

The group of 1p and 2p's were silent as they remembered what had occurred during the game.

_Alfred had declared that their team bat first, Allen disagreed at first but finally gave in when a few impatient glares were sent his way._

_It had been going smoothly until it was Feliciano's turn to bat. He was enthusiastic but quite reluctant to actually hit the ball. It had been on his third swing that instead of hitting the ball, he threw the bat and caught the ball._

_For someone with so little strength, he managed to send the bat flying. The fielding team, the 2p's, were given no time to hide before one of their own was hit. _

_Luciano had been grumbling quietly to himself, not one little bit interested in the stupid game when all of a sudden something smashed across his face, knocking him out instantly._

_Every nation, both 1p and 2p, froze when they heard the loud thud and saw Luciano fall to the ground almost instantly. The metal bat lying a few feet beside him._

_Lutz and Kuro like the great friends they were, burst out in laughter, breaking the shocked silence. Feliciano looked horrified, as did most of the 1p's, nearly all surprised that he could even throw that far._

_Yao had rushed over to Luciano, as did Flavio. The older blonde Italian looked conflicted on whether to laugh or be shocked. After looking him over, Yao winced at the large bruise that had already started to form._

_"I'd say he has a concussion, aru." _

_Allen had joined Kuro and Lutz in laughing their asses off, whilst Oliver looked genuinely worried. There was slight worry for his brother in Francois's eyes and Xiao had no idea what was going on. The other 2p's and 1p's didn't know how to feel about the event._

_"Oh mi dispiace! I didn't mean it!" Feliciano was nearly reduced to tears and many of the nation's jumped at that, Francis being the first t comfort his brother._

_"Don't cry Feli." As the auburn haired Italian was being comforted by a number of 1p's and a few 2p's, Allen had gathered the bat and passed it along to the next batter in line, getting ready to bowl the next shot._

_Luciano had been left where he had fallen, the others not bothered to move him yet._

_The next incident had been when it was the 2p's turn to bat, Kuro was currently up. Ivan had decided he wanted to bowl and there was no stopping him from doing so, Although Alfred had been peeved about it._

_The tall Russian had bowled fast and hard, the ball flying towards Kuro at ferocious speeds. So the Japanese male wasn't prepared for the ball to miss his bat completely and smack him in the face, his nose breaking instantly._

_The group of nation's were left shell shocked once again. They had all heard the crack, and winced. Blood was pouring from Kuro's nose, flowing down his chin and staining his pale hands as he tried to stop it._

_"It's not as funny this time." Gilbert muttered. The nation's having no response to what had happened._

_"Oh sorry~ I did not mean it." Ivan's tone was sickly sweet and there was a large smile on his face. The 1 and 2p's both hearing the slight sarcasm in his words, but knew not to push it._

_Kuro's expression was deadpan as Yao rushed over once again to inspect his nose, declaring that it was definitely broken. He held one hand tightly to his face as he reached Luciano's unconscious body and started to drag him back towards the house with his other hand._

_The field was silent for a few more minutes before the tall Russian responsible for the second injury spoke up._

_"Let's continue, da?"_

_And just like that the game continued. _

_"Hey wait a minute! Our teams aren't very fair!" Allen exclaimed as he stood, bat in his tanned hands as he waited to be bowled to._

_"Well since two of your players have been injured, it seems we have two more." Antonio stated dumbly and earned himself more than a few 'are you kidding me right now?' looks. _

_"Whatever let's just get on with the game!" The 2p American was growing impatient. _

_The baseball was bowled and Allen hit it with great force, sending it flying. He dropped the bat and started around the bases. He got to first and the ball was still in the air so he made a quick dash for second. Francis and Arthur both made a dive for the ball and ended up bashing heads together instead. Allen was able to pass by second easily and headed for third._

_"What was that?! I could've caught that with my eyes closed if you had not been in my way!" Arthur shrieked angrily and the 1p's knew instantly that the game was pretty much over now. _

_"Oh really Angleterre? I think you need your eyes checked because you were no where near the ball!" Francis retorted and raised his fists._

_Allen had managed to run all the way home, the baseball having been abandoned by Francis and Arthur. The 2p's could only watch curiously at what was going to happen, whilst the 1p's had deadpan and annoyed expressions._

_"I was a former pirate you know!"_

_"And I don't care~ my beauty surpasses yours!" _

_Arthur had wrapped his hands around Francis's neck and started choking him, the Frenchman punching the Brit to get him off. _

_A cloud surrounded the duo as they got more involved with the fight and as Germany, who had sighed and walked away from the field, was no longer there, they weren't stopped._

_"Snail slurper!"_

_"Undignified rat!"_

_"Cheesy frog!"_

_"Cold-" Francis's insulted was halted, as was his fist. Alfred and Gilbert had stepped in and pulled the two away from each other, neither having the strength to fight against them._

_Both had been left with a multitude of coloured bruises, scraps and blood flowing from their mouths, noses and fists._

_Arthur winced, the burn on his hand hurting even more now._

_The 2p's could only watch in shock. Oliver would never do what they witnessed, his counterpart, from what the small group deduced, was a grumpy old sourpuss, Francois's was too obnoxious and stuck up._

_"This game is over, you won dude. Let's go back inside!" Alfred explained._

_"That sucks! I was quite enjoying this!" Allen stomped his foot on the ground like a moody teenager would._

_"We won. Get over it and go back inside." Matt pushed his brother._

_"Luciano's gonna be like so freakin pissed." Lutz gave a loud laugh._

_"First he gets hurt in a kitchen accident and then he's smacked in the face with a metal bat. It's just not his week, is it?" Oliver felt sympathy for the Italian._

_"Not his week, more like not his day!" Allen contributed with a snigger as they made their way back into the large house._

And that's what had happened. Kuro sat with a cloth pressed tightly against his nose, Yao had managed to press his nose back into place relatively easily, so the bleeding should stop soon. The Chinese miracle worker had also bandaged up Francis and Arthur's scraps and cuts from their fight, and rechecked the Brit's burn.

Luciano had been left slumped on the floor, still unconscious. The bruise on his his face had grown majorly, and was darkly coloured. Yao had managed to find a bag of ice and press it onto his face, trying to remove some of the bruising and swelling.

"Aiyah! If you continue to get hurt, I won't be able to deal with it!" The dark haired Asian huffed, gathered his medical supplies and stomped out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Allen asked once Yao had taken his leave.

"I think he's just pissed about doing so many favours, ya know?" Alfred answered his counterparts question.

"Ah I apologise again." Feliciano still looked a little down, his eyes closed and face lowered.

"Na don't worry Feliciano. He'll only be pissed for awhile, and I don't think he'll get very angry at you anyway. You're too cute to be angry at!" Kuro's speech had started out motivational and he had the other nation's nodding along with him, but his last sentence caused them all to stop and stare at him.

"What? You can't disagree." It was silent once again.

"You're lucky Lovino's not in the room amigo, or he'd punch you into next week with that comment. Although it is true!" Antonio replied, nearly squealing uncontrollably.

"He wasn't playing with us. Where is he?" Gilbert shuffled from where he sat on the couch.

"Preparing dinner for your lazy asses." Said Italian growled as he stepped into the lounge room, majority of the nation's jumping.

"I'm starving! Let's go!" Alfred was the first to jump up and zoom into the dining area.

The smell of freshly cooked delicious smelling Italian food wafting through the air attracted the rest to the table. And soon they all dug in, save for Luciano who was still out cold.

* * *

**Also Luciano is my favourite 2p and that's why he is always getting hurt.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2017 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	10. Chapter 10

After another finely made dinner had been pretty much demolished, most of the 1p and 2p's had returned to the lounge room. Gillen, Francois, Andrés, Ludwig, Ivan, Viktor, Flávio, Yao, Arthur and Lovino had all returned to their rooms.

The rest of the group had taken to talking and relaxing.

"Ya know, you're not so bad. The baseball game was a pretty good idea. If only you weren't such an idiot." Allen stated, a large smirk decorating his tan features. Hearing his counterpart say that, Alfred couldn't help but grin also.

"Thanks dude! You're not so bad yourself." The blonde American laughed loudly.

After Alfred's words, there was a quick flash of light, leaving the contents of the room momentarily blind. After it died down, Oliver stood up.

"What was that? I felt a slight magic presence." The Brit quickly found the magic book he had brought from their dimension and started flipping through it.

The rest of the room was left in a baited silence, waiting for the answer to strange light.

Not even five minutes later Oliver let out a sigh of relief and his face lit up.

"I found it. That bright light you saw was the bond between counterparts mending." The light pink haired male was ecstatic.

"Wait so that was a good thing?!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Yep. And if we keep mending the bonds, the sooner we can return to our universe." Oliver replied still overly happy.

"Who's bonds are we gonna mend next then?" Kuro spoke up, more than a little confused on how some of them were going to bond with their counterparts.

"Well some of them should be easy. Maintaining a bond between one another is having a mutual respect and friendship for one another. So try and get along with each other and it all should work out!" Oliver's motivational speech ended on a high note. The twelve 1 and 2p's in the lounge room were agreeing fully on the Brit's point.

"Maybe I could help my 2p with his sense of fashion?" Francis suggested, a bright look in his eyes.

"You can try, I just don't know how well it'd work." Matt spoke up for the first time since before dinner.

"I'd love to play some ice hockey right now. Would you like to play with me tomorrow?" Matthew asked, his quiet tone avoiding most ears. Matt had heard though.

"Sure we can. I've been missing hockey myself actually." The macho Canadian allowed a slight smile to slip onto his pale face.

"It's settled then." Matthew finished with a laugh.

"Shit looks like I'm out of beer!" Lutz's expression was panicked as he rushed from the large lounge room into the adjoining kitchen.

"...What?" Luciano's voice silenced the room as eyes were directed to the watched as he sluggishly pulled himself up into a sitting position, The now bag of water falling from his damaged face.

"Took ya long enough." Allen smirked, not able to hide the laughter in his tone.

"Cazzo... my head hurts." The magenta eyed male cursed and placed a palm on his forehead.

"No wonder. You were hit with a metal bat." Matt replied, feeling slightly sympathetic for the Italian.

Luciano stood and removed his hand from his face. His forehead, eyes, left cheek and chin were heavily bruised and black and blue.

Many winced at the bruises and Oliver looked horrified. Kuro didn't have the guts to laugh this time.

"So the metal baseball hit me across the face?" Luciano asked for reassurance and most nodded out of both fear and curiosity.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched tightly.

"Oh shit he's pissed now." Allen muttered quietly, the magenta eyed male snapping to glare at him directly.

"Hey! I didn't do it!" The rough American exclaimed and jumped to his feet.

"Got my beer!~ Oh Luci, you're up!" Lutz reentered the room, smiling and swigging from the glass bottle of beer.

In less than a second said Italian had managed to pull a knife from somewhere in his uniform and flung it in Lutz's direction.

"Don't call me that! Ugh! Idioti!" Luciano yelled angrily and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him with his good hand, creating a horrible noise.

The room was silent for thirty seconds before a word was spoken.

"Wow, he hasn't reacted so angrily in awhile." Allen let out a whistle in amusement. The 1p's were left with wide eyes, not knowing the midget Italian's true anger.

"Holy shit! He had a knife!" Alfred seemed astounded by the fact that Luciano had thrown a knife.

The knife in question had been thrown straight at Lutz, it had smashed into his bottle and stuck to the wall behind it, Lutz still holding the neck of the bottle. It was only millimetres from the German's face.

"Good aim." Francis applauded, slightly still stunned.

"Ve~ He kinda scared me." Feliciano admitted, his voice quite. "He's more angry than fratello."

"At least Lovino doesn't carry around weapons." Antonio tried calming his little brother.

"Wait if the pissy Italian had a knife, do you guys have weapons on you too?" Alfred asked the million dollar question, the nation's shutting up in realisation.

"Yeah. We all do. Even Oliver." Kuro explained.

Allen stood and pulled a wicked looking wooden bat from his bomber jacket, bloodied nails sticking from the wood. "Here's my weapon. Now you know why I like baseball so much." He tried to humour the 1p's, each having shocked expressions on their faces.

"I of course have my katana, but I'm sure my counterpart uses one too." Kiku could only nod his head at his 2p, having stayed completely quiet the whole night.

"Luciano obviously uses knifes, Lutz has a sharp hunting knife hidden somewhere. Viktor uses a heavy shovel, you don't wanna get hit by that, Xiao has a Chinese blade, Flávio, Andrès and Francois all use guns, Gillen even uses a sword." Kuro continued.

"My butchers knife. I usually just use it for cooking though~" Oliver contributed, holding up a large knife.

"And I use a hockey stick, sometimes I equip it with barb wire." Matt finished and displayed his tired, wooden stick.

The 1p's mouths had all formed little o shapes and their eyes were nearly popping from their sockets.

Alfred broke the silence. "If ya promise not to use them then you can keep them." His statement seemed to bring back the relaxed feel from earlier.

"Sure." Allen and many others agreed and soon the weapons had vanished from sight.

"Now back to the topic beforehand, bonding!" The blonde American continued, the others in the room listening closely.

"Ve~ I've got an idea to bond with Luciano. I don't know how well it would go though." Feliciano spoke up, attracting the room's attention. His gold eye's were open once more and he had a hopeful look in them.

"Well What is it Feli?" Kuro asked, interested in what the Italian had in store for his irritable counterpart.

"Since he cant cook so well, I was thinking that I could teach him." The statement brought the room to a standstill.

It left both the 1p and 2p's shocked.

"Wait what?!"

* * *

**Guess who just discovered the rest of the plot and plan for the book whilst writing this chapter, me! ****I finally worked out where this book is heading and now it's gonna be easier to write.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2017 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	11. Chapter 11

"You can't be serious?!" Allen as well as the other 1 and 2p's in the room couldn't believe their ears.

"Why not?" Feliciano replied, the only one not having a mental flip out.

"He'll poison you! Or worse, he'll damage the kitchen again!" Oliver cried. Obviously his priorities were a little messed up.

"Yeah! I just got that fixed!" Alfred chimed in.

"Ve~ Well that's why I want to help him get better. Then he'll cook as good as me." The Italian replied with a bright and warm smile.

The 2p's considered what Feli had said.

"Good cooking?" Kuro mused and crossed his arms, his expression thoughtful.

"Not just good cooking, great cooking! Go right ahead!" Allen smirked and slapped his hand on Feliciano's back in a friendly gesture. The Italian nearly falling from the couch with a wince.

Once the room had calmed from the previous calamity, the group were discussing how to bond with their counterparts once more.

"I wonder if Ludwig would go drinking with me?" Lutz asked, a lazy smile on his face as he swigged from a new bottle of beer he had went and got from the kitchen.

"You can try, but Ludwig is a stick in the mud." Francis explained, his tone uncertain.

"No problem."

"I don't know about all of you, but goodnight!~" Oliver stood and stretched before waving and exiting the room.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group retired for the night too.

A variety of breakfast had been served and eaten and the 1p and 2p's had decided to break away from the whole group and try to do something with a smaller group.

Currently Allen, Alfred, Lutz, Ludwig, Gilbert and Gillen were traveling to the nearest bar from the blonde American's house.

Ludwig was stone faced as he sat quietly at a bar stool, a pint of beer in front of him. Beside him was the rowdy trio, Allen, Alfred and Gilbert, all swigging beer and ale merrily and in great gusto. Gillen looked even more down and depressed than normal. A pint had also been pressed into his hands, his eyes downcast as he took small sips.

"C'mon! Drink up!" Gilbert slapped a hand on his counterparts back, nearly making Gillen fall face first into the bar. The red eyed Prussian roared with laughter as Ludwig could only roll his eyes at his older brother's childish behaviour.

Kiku and Kuro has strayed to a large sitting room Alfred had hidden in his house. Feliciano joined them and both him and Kuro had forced Luciano to come along too.

Feliciano sat over a desk with a paintbrush in hand. He hummed as he moved the tool around the paper elegantly. The painting was starting to take place. A beautiful green landscape.

Luciano watched his counterpart halfheartedly before sighing in annoyance. Kiku was also enthralled in his own drawing. The scene of some manga beginning to come together.

Kuro and Luciano exchanged glances before the latter huffed and took a piece of plain paper and one of Feli's paintbrushes.

Feliciano watched curiously as his counterpart swiped the paint covered brush over the paper with his remaining hand.

"Ve~ Kuro. I didn't know Luciano could paint!" The golden eyed Italian asked brightly.

"Hai. He can. Just don't make it too morbid, Luci~" Kuro called with a smirk on his face, said male cursing at the nickname.

"What about you? Can you draw?" Feliciano asked, enjoying the quaint conversation.

"Anything porn related, then yes." Kiku and Feli looked disturbed at the Japanese counterpart. Kuro only smirking widely. Luciano choosing to ignore the idiot in front of him.

"I regret asking." The auburn haired Italian muttered before returning to his painting.

"This is one of my personal favourites~ I designed it myself." Flàvio held up the light grey blouse proudly, Francis's eyes lighting up at the pure beauty of the garment.

"Oh mon ami! It's truly trés chic!"

Lovino sat with his arms crossed a few metres away from the two fashionistas. Francois beside him with a similar expression. Both were scowling, although Francois's looked more depressed than disgusted.

The quartet were seated in Flàvio and Francis's shared room.

"Can we leave already? This is stupid!" Lovino exclaimed loudly, drawing Francis's and Flàvio's attention away from the blouse.

"I can't believe my counterpart is so stubborn! Maybe if you try this on you'll feel more like me!~" The blonde Italian purred with a smirk. At that moment Lovino knew he was done for.

Matt and Matthew had traveled to an indoor skating rink with a small amount of gear they would need to protect themselves. Luckily for them, the rink was almost completely empty.

Once the counterparts were protected, they pulled skates onto their feet and grabbed their hockey sticks.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my 1p." Matt slid into position, in the middle of the ice, wooden stick facing the small black puck.

Matthew nodded. "And I won't go easy on you." The cleaner looking Canadian moved to his position before Matt swung back his stick and started the game.

They played for hours, neither wanting to give in. The scores were even; eleven all.

Matthew was currently skating towards Matt's goal, the puck connecting with his wooden stick every couple seconds.

As Matt jumped in to defend his goal from his counterpart, Matthew faked a left turn, causing the tougher blonde to take a left after him. Instead Matthew skidded right and slammed the puck straight into Matt's goals.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the ice rink, he approached Matt. Both Canadian's were panting heavily and sweating like crazy.

"That was pretty darn good. 12-11. You win. You're the first person to do that." Matt stated, a small smile on his pale face.

Matthew could only smile as well as he caught his breath.

"You're an amazing player. I finally found some good competition, save for Ivan. We have to play again!" He was more than just happy, he was enthralled that someone had actually remembered him and spent time playing ice hockey against him.

Suddenly a burst of white light filled the room for a mere second or so, before fading away until there were no remnants of any bright lights or magic.

"Did... we just bond?" Matthew was wide eyed, his violet, blue eyes meeting Matt's.

"Looks like it. Well you're not too bad. At least we'll get along well." The buff blonde tried calming Mathew's nerves.

"Oh... thank you!~" The glasses wearing Canadian bowed his head with a laugh, grateful for the kind words.

"C'mon, let's return back to Alfred's." Matt's tone was calm yet commanding at the same time. He didn't sound strict in Mathew's opinion. Giving a nod, he followed after his counterpart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2017 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	12. Chapter 12

The personifications met up in Alfred's lounge room once again. They had already been fed and were chatting leisurely to pass the time.

"Matthew and I bonded today." Matt announced to the room, earning congratulations and happy statements.

"That's wonderful!~ Another one down. What did everyone else do?" Oliver exclaimed looking and sounding like he'd eaten too much sugar.

"Oh! I got to paint!~" Feliciano piped up from where he was seated beside Alfred and Kiku.

"Hai, I was able to continue working on my manga series." Kiku added, his expression soft.

"Yeah even Luci and I did some art!" Kuro exclaimed with a laugh and slapped a pale hand on the magenta eyed Italian's back. Luciano sticking the finger up at the male.

The bruise on his face was still as dark and noticeable but the swelling had gown down.

"Wow I didn't know you were autistic?!" Alfred's statement made every 1 and 2p in the room freeze and look over at him.

"No one said they were autistic." Allen commented, one brow raised as he stared at his counterpart.

"Wow you're even dumber than I thought." Luciano commented and Kuro sniggered.

"I think you mean artistic?" Oliver felt a little sympathy for the American.

"Oh yeah! That! Whatever that is!" The room collectively face palmed and sweat dropped at the blonde's stupidity.

"Aiyah! You don't need to continuously prove the stereotype that blondes are dumb!" Yao exclaimed and the room burst out in laughter, well the non-blondes were laughing anyway. Ludwig couldn't care less.

"Just because both of us are blonde doesn't mean we're stupid." Arthur and Francis ended up stating at exactly the same time, then turning to glare at the other.

"Wow we got a little lost. So what were we discussing? Oh that's right! May we see your art?" Oliver exclaimed and the whole room grew silent once more, the commotion dying down.

"Sure! The other's art is still in the room we were in, but I've got mine right here!" Kuro stated, a wicked looking smirk coming to rest on his face as he dug through his uniform pockets.

Many 2p's recognised that smirk.

"Don't pull it out you idiot! You'll traumatise everyone!" Luciano warned and moved away from the Japanese pervert.

The 1p personifications were utterly confused as to what the hell was going on. Only for Feliciano and Kiku to suddenly look a little disturbed and a lot lifeless.

"I regret asking." The strawberry blonde Brit sighed in an exhausted manner.

"I'm guessing those two know what this is about." Arthur explained and pointed at the strange looking duo.

"Well if you do know, could you enlighten us please?" Francis asked, wanting to know what exactly was going on.

"It's graphic porn. By graphic I mean really, really graphic." Feliciano cocked his head to answer his 1p companions. Now it was their turn to look utterly disturbed.

"I wouldn't mind a look." Francis hummed whilst smirking, Gilbert's expression nearly identical.

"Kuro put it away and keep it away!" Matt stated, his voice full of authority. He wasn't ignored either.

With a sigh the Japanese male put away the censored book, looking slightly upset.

Many nation's breathed a sigh of relief. Silence set in after that, growing more awkward as time ticked by.

"Oh I baked muffins today! Anyone want one?" Oliver pulled a tray of fresh looking vanilla muffins from out of nowhere.

"Yes please!" Alfred dug in, taking more than his share. As the others tried the baked good, their eyes widened. They were so good it nearly tasted heavenly.

"Oh my God! These are delicious!" The blonde American exclaimed with his mouth full.

Other kind words of agreement were proclaimed and the Brit's smile grew larger. "Oh thank you!"

The commotion started to die down and the group chat merged into smaller discussions.

Matt and Matthew happily sharing the story of their bonding and how the quiet Canadian was able to beat Matt in a game of hockey. Allen had looked shocked at that statement.

Soon the group slowly drifted away until there was no one left in the lounge, everyone having retired for the night.

"Repeat after me. I am awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed with a roar, Gillen watching his counterpart with a downcast expression.

"I am awesome." His tone was dull and sullen, completely different from Gilbert.

"No, no, no! You can't be like me if you can't sound like me! Try again!" The loud mouthed albino sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms.

"I am depressed." Gillen's words made his counterpart roll his eyes.

"Did I say I was depressed?"

"No but I did." Gillen replied in his depressing tone and walked out of the room, leaving Gilbert behind.

Said albino's jaw was slack.

"Hey! I'm not finished!" He started, "This is going to be harder than I first thought." Gilbert sighed and allowed himself to slump backwards onto his bed.

"Ve~ buongiorno Luciano!" Feliciano greeted his counterpart with a wide, warm smile.

Luciano could only grumble under his breath as the duo gathered in the kitchen.

"Welcome to your first cooking class!"

Luciano had no idea why he had agreed to this. Maybe it was the prospect of one day being able to cook splendidly, like Feliciano.

He was able to move his injured arm now, although not without him wincing at some movements.

"We're going to make my favourite dish, pasta!~" Feliciano exclaimed and pulled a pot from the kitchen cupboards. After gathering all the needed ingredients and tools, the auburn haired Italian let Luciano take the reins.

Firstly he instructed his counterpart to fill a pot full of water and place it on the stove, and Luciano managed to do it the second time round. Water everywhere after he had dropped the heavy pot the first time. Then the magenta eyed Italian placed the spaghetti pasta into the pot and put the lid on to allow it to boil.

Feliciano watched and instructed uneasily. He had a feeling that something wasn't right or would eventually go wrong. Luciano started preparing the sauce that would go with the spaghetti.

He didn't get very far before the pot of sauce caught alight. Both Italian's panicking.

Luciano tried to stop the fire whilst Feliciano dealt with the annoying blaring of the fire alarm. The gold eyed male shoving open a window and using a tea towel to push some of the smoke out of the window.

In his struggle to douse the flaming liquid inside the pot, Luciano knocked into the other pot containing scolding water and soft pasta strands all over the kitchen floor.

Feliciano could only look at the mess they had made with an uneasy expression. The fire alarm continuing to scream in the background as Luciano avoided the burning water by centimetres, finally dropping the flaming pot onto the ground with a loud clang.

The 1p looked despairingly as he suddenly realised how hard it would be to teach his counterpart how to cook.

"Well... This didn't turn out great." Luciano sighed and stepped through the cooling water and sodden pasta to go a fetch a few towels to clean the mess.

"Ve~ this I'll be harder than I thought." Feliciano sighed heavily and tried to shut off the alarm.

* * *

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter, it's kinda a filler cause I didn't really know what to do so I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2017 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	13. Chapter 13

"Feli, this needs to stop. First he blew up my microwave and now he's caused water damage to the floor." Alfred chided, his tone serious but not angry.

"Don't forget it reeks of smoke." Francis added.

Currently Alfred, Ludwig, Francis, Yao, Oliver and Matt were standing in the lounge room, Feliciano in front of them. The Italian has been pulled from the kitchen and reprimanded. They had all heard the fire alarm and come running.

"Mi dispiace." The auburn haired Italian could only look down, tightly gripping the tea towel he was still holding in his hands.

"It's not his fault, it's Luciano's." Oliver tried to cheer Feliciano up.

"It's fine, although I'm giving you one more chance Feli, cause that's just what heroes do!" Alfred let out a loud laugh.

"And I thought Arthur was the worst cook I'd ever met, aru!" Yao exclaimed causing a few laughs and sniggers from the small group.

"Can I ask what you were trying to cook?" Matt inquired, a curious look on his pale and rough features.

"Ve~ pasta and a plain sauce." Feliciano explained, noticing the puzzled looks.

"How the hell did that mess happen from a simple dish like pasta?!" The blonde American yelled, his voice annoyingly loud. The other's also wondering the same thing.

"Well everything was going fine until the sauce caught alight. Luciano tried putting the fire out whilst I attempted to stop the smoke alarm and he knocked into the pot full of water and noodles... and yeah, that's what happened." The gold eyed Italian sighed, his tone weary.

It was silent before Alfred let out a little snigger. "Dude that's just hilarious! Hahaha!" His snigger turning into a full laugh.

"If you're not careful you'll end up hurt." Ludwig stated, worried for his friend.

Feliciano gave his friends a smile before turning to walk back into the kitchen. The group of 1 and 2p's turning to leave and return to their business as well.

But before they could get very far a yelp from the Italian interrupted them. They turned and quickly rushed to the kitchen but were unable to stop anything from happening. Feliciano had slipped on a puddle of water and lost his footing, tripping forward. He had no time to react before hitting his head on the edge of the kitchen bench, out like a light.

The group of personifications watching were slightly horrified.

"Didn't you just tell him to be careful?" Alfred turned to Ludwig before stepping into the room, the others following after.

"He's out cold, aru." China explained. He had turned Feliciano over so he was lying on his back. "Thankfully he hasn't split his head, he might have a concussion though." The proclaimed doctor continued.

"Take him to his room and let him rest, who does he bunk with again?" Francis asked, slightly worried for his younger brother.

"He's in a room with Allen, I can take him if you want." Matt offered and was met with no disagreement. The rough blonde lifted the small Italian onto his shoulder with ease and headed upstairs for his room.

"Well looks like Feli won't be cleaning the kitchen. Hey where did Luciano go anyway?" Alfred questioned loudly.

"I was looking for some towels to soak up all this water. Where did my counterpart go?" Luciano stated coolly, making the nation's in the room jump slightly, as they hadn't heard him enter. The magenta eyed male dumped a pile of towels on the kitchen floor.

"Feli tripped and knocked himself unconscious by hitting his head." Oliver explained, Luciano seemingly fine with it.

"If you want I will help clean." Ludwig stated and before anyone could say anything else the German had a mop in his hands.

The 2p's were honestly surprised, Matt having returned from upstairs, as they were used to Lutz, who was as lazy as they come.

"Whatever takes your fancy dude!" Alfred and the others turned away from the kitchen and headed back to what they were doing before this mess all started.

"You are very different from your counterpart." Luciano raised an eyebrow in Ludwig's direction, the blonde already clearing the mess of pasta off the sodden ground.

"I could say the same about you and Feliciano." The ice blue eyed German replied without an emotion in his voice.

"Hmm." The 2p Italian turned away to help fix his mess.

"You attack with a pipe? How absurd. Everyone knows a shovel is the way to go." Viktor stated his opinion, holding said weapon.

"Oh really? How do you think so?" Ivan gave his usual psychotic smile. The two Russians were standing outside in the snow.

"Shovels are better for shovelling snow, snow is plentiful in Russia." The ash haired male explained, digging said weapon into the snow beneath him.

"Da, but pipes are lighter to hold and I can easily bash people's heads in~"

"I can shovel the insides of my victims with ease with a shovel." Viktor stated and Ivan's violet eyes widened before he grinned once more.

"Violent. I like it~" The platinum blonde haired male swung his pipe into his hand, the sound of metal hitting leather sounding after it.

Viktor gave a sigh before pulling a large glass bottle of vodka from his black coat.

Ivan gave a smile before pulling out an identical bottle.

"It seems we have a liking for vodka." The 2p muttered with a raised eye. He took a swig of the liquor before dropping the empty bottle.

"It seems you have run out as well, da." Ivan held his bottle upside down, the last drops of clear liquid running from the opening.

"Hmm. We will have to resolve this problem then." The ash haired Russian brought his shovel into his hands once more.

"I like how you are thinking. No one can resist my magic metal pipe of pain!" The platinum blonde grinned. "If they do not move I will bash them~" he continued.

Both Russian's then took off towards the nearest store selling alcohol, mainly vodka. After an hour of stealing and bashing whoever came near them, they were loaded with enough of their favoured liquor to last them at least a month.

"That was successful thinking." Viktor stated as the duo were walking back to Alfred's house.

"Da. And we got lots of vodka." Ivan smiled, his eyes shut and tongue out. Honestly even the platinum blonde haired male gave Viktor the creeps sometimes, and he was afraid of nothing, save for maybe Xiao if he was acting up.

"You aren't too bad of a counterpart. Now let's do the bonding thing~" The blonde laughed and turned to stare at his 2p. Violet eyes burning into bloody red.

"Fine. You aren't too bad either. Let's say we have a mutual friendship." Viktor explained with a sigh, shoving his shovel back into his black coat, along with his stolen vodka.

"Da~ We shall bond over vodka!" Ivan commented and before another word could be said a white flashing light blinded them. The light only lasting meagre seconds.

"Let's go~"

"Get a load of this!" Alfred's loud call echoed throughout his house, attracting most other personifications into the lounge room.

He had his 60' flatscreen on and blaring loudly, the news station on the screen.

"What is the point of this?" Arthur asked puzzled as to why the blonde American had called them all to the lounge.

"Just watch!" And so the large gathering of 1 and 2p's turned their attention on the large television.

_'Two Russian's have stolen months worth of Vodka and bashed owners of local liquor store. The weapons involved were a metal pipe and a rusted shovel.' _The news reader spoke in a serious tone and the nation's watching suddenly knew why Alfred had so desperately wanted them to watch the news report.

"Well now we know where Viktor and Ivan disappeared off too." Allen gave a loud sigh.

"I can't believe they'd be stupid enough to rob vodka of all things?!" Arthur exclaimed, others agreeing wholeheartedly.

"It seems to be that they are getting along though, so hopefully they've bonded." Oliver was hopeful, baby blue eyed bright.

"If so then it's another one down." Francis purred with a smirk.

"Aiyah, the faster we bond, the faster you can go home!" Yao commented, annoyance in his tone.

""I told ya it was urgent news." Alfred exclaimed, already having flicked his tv off.

"Let's just hope no one got their faces or it could be another shitstorm coming our way." Matt sounded exasperated, his tone a mix between exhaustion and annoyance.

"Agreed." Ludwig gave a deep sigh through his nose.

"If you ask me it's quite funny actually." Kuro smirked and Luciano could only turn to glare at him.

"Hahahahahaha!" Alfred started laughing loudly for no god damn reason.

* * *

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter. I struggled to write the Ivan and Viktor part, I don't usually write 2p!Russia, so I struggled with his personality.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2018 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	14. Chapter 14

Viktor and Ivan had returned and weren't being followed, the kitchen had been restored to its original state, and the twenty four 1 and 2p's were getting along with one another.

Things were starting to look up for them. Three counterpart pairs had even bonded with one another, only another nine to go.

It was around nine in the morning, most nation's were up eating breakfast or already having done it.

When Feliciano dragged himself down from his room upstairs and into the kitchen, the personification's couldn't help but stare at him.

The Italian wasn't even taking notice of the weird looks, well until he had had his first sip of espresso.

"What?"

"Your face." Alfred wheezed out, muffling his laughter behind a hand.

"Oh wow..." Oliver drawled off, an expression of awe on his face.

"I guess they really want to bond then." Kuro sniggered.

Luciano rolled his eyes at the conversation, turning his head away as he too drank his espresso.

"You look alike." Flavio commented, noticing Feliciano's absolutely lost look.

And then the Italian remembered hitting his head on the bench yesterday, right before knocking himself unconscious. He must have a bruised face or something.

"Here." Ludwig handed him a small mirror from who knows where and the auburn haired Italian was able to see his face.

Feliciano's eyes widened at the bruise on his forehead and his black eye. "We really do look even more alike." The Italian commented.

"Yeah. Hopefully the resemblance helps you bond faster. I'm sure we've all had enough of these horrid kitchen disasters." Matt sighed and Luciano scowled before an idea came to mind.

"Feli, why don't we try something different to bond? We can come back to cooking later." The magenta eyed Italian suggested, earning himself some strange looks.

"Sure!" Feliciano exclaimed, interested in trying something new.

Luciano stood and deposited his cup, Feli following after him as they left the kitchen.

"Who knows what in the hell they're going to do." The rough Canadian sighed.

"Well at least they're out of my kitchen!" Alfred exclaimed relieved.

"It could be art related, they both like art?" Kuro suggested and the idea wasn't turned down.

"Probably, But Luciano thought of it and it doesn't seem like something he'd do for art." Oliver proclaimed, uncertain.

"You have a point. But without either one in the kitchen no one can get seriously hurt." Ludwig stated, his tone as serious as always.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we." Flavio ended the conversation.

"What are we doing outside?" Feliciano questioned curiously as Luciano led him out into the large backyard.

"You'll see. This is an activity I enjoy. You could also say it's a stress reliever." The darker red haired male explained, halting in front of the large oak tree in the yard.

"Ve~ well if you actually enjoy doing this then I should." Feli replied in anticipation. He wasn't expecting his counterpart to hand him three knives though.

"I'm going to teach you how to throw knives. I have an almost perfect aim, and so shall you once we're done." Luciano explained, enjoying this activity much more than the disastrous cooking lessons.

Feliciano looked a little uneasy before he gave an amused smile. "I've never done this before... But it doesn't seem bad. Let's start then!~" he took hold of one of the weapons in his right hand, his grip firm.

Luciano nearly let his serious expression slip at his counterpart's enthusiasm. He then pulled out a knife for himself and stepped away from the tree, gesturing for Feli to do the same. Once he was far enough he raised his hand and flicked it forward, sending the sharp weapon flying forward and straight into the bark of the tree.

Feliciano was amazed, golden eyes open wide in awe. He then took his 2p's place, copying his actions. His knife had narrowly missed the trunk, removing small bits of bark from the left side.

"That's fine. Practice makes perfect." Luciano stated, flexing his right arm as to prevent straining it. He was able to use it almost perfectly again, the wounds causing little pain now.

Feliciano nodded and took hold of the second knife, taking the same stance as before. This time the bladed weapon managed to hit the tree.

His 2p nodded at the action, feeling slightly proud at how his counterpart was improving so quickly.

"Here is another way to do it." He explained, stepping forward to Feliciano's side.

They ended up training for hours. It had been just after nine when the duo had started, now it looked closer to five in the afternoon. Once they noticed how long they'd been outside for, they realised how incredible hungry they were too.

"I'm surprised no one interrupted us." Luciano muttered whilst he collected his knives.

"Sì, it's a little strange, but oh well! I had fun!" Feliciano replied happily, beaming. He had become very skilled with the knife in only a few hours. He could almost use the weapon as well as Luciano, and that was saying something.

"Your aim is nearly there. We'll have to do this again." The 2p explained, face serious like always. Feli nodded and laughed.

The pair walked in through the backdoor, finding the house surprisingly quiet. After finding both the lounge room and kitchen empty, the auburn haired Italian began thinking.

"Looks like we're making dinner!~ don't look like that, I have an idea." Feliciano explained, pulling the suddenly sour Luciano into the kitchen with him.

"It'll be easy. I'll make sure nothing bad happens this time!~"

The other personifications hadn't known who had chosen to cook for them until they could smell the aroma wafting through the house. Most instantly recognised it as Feliciano's cooking, as he did prepare most of the meals.

When dinner was served they were greeted by a beaming Italian and an extremely large pot of minestrone soup, enough to feed all of them.

"This is delicious!" Oliver commented loudly, other similar comments rolling in.

Feliciano beamed happily from his seat, sitting in between Kiku and Ludwig. "Do you really think so?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah like always!" Kuro spoke up with his mouth full.

"Your cooking just gets better every tine you cook for us Feli!" Prussia yelled loudly, causing those who were sitting beside him to send annoyed looks in his direction.

"I'm glad you all think so, but I'm not the only one you have to thank." The Italian began, both 1 and 2p's glancing up in curiosity and confusion.

"What do you mean? Did Lovino help you?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow. The older Italian scowled and spat the word "No!"

"Who else then?" Matt asked as if it weren't already obvious.

"Well Luciano of course!" As soon as the words had left Feli's lips everyone had turned to look at the 2p Italian, eyes wide and mouths agape.

Luciano glared at them all and crossed his arms.

"You've got to be kidding me?! Luciano helped you? But there's no mess, the kitchen actually looks clean and the food is amazing!" Allen exclaimed, having dropped his spoon into his bowl loudly.

"Why do you think we made soup? Because it's simple and easy~" The golden eyed Italian explained, the warm smile never leaving his face.

Soon most had gotten over their initial shock, and were tucking into their meal once more. It actually tasted delicious, and no one, not even the 1p's could believe that Luciano had helped create it. But then again, he was Feli's counterpart, so maybe the lessons were getting through to him.

After dinner had been finished and cleaned up, the personification's flocked to the lounge for another night, to chat idly and about what they had done during the day.

"I'm still shocked that you helped cook dinner Luci." Kuro exclaimed loudly from beside said Italian. A few other's voicing their thoughts as well.

"It seems that we're getting along better. Ve~ I think we just needed to trust each other first." Feliciano explained to them all.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiku asked, confusion playing on his face.

"Well I can trust him and he can probably trust me more than he did~" The bright eyed Italian replied, only to confuse the other 1 and 2p's even more.

"What did you two even do today?" Matt spoke up from where he was seated beside his brother.

"I'll show you!" Feliciano stood and pulled a knife, that Luciano let him keep, from his pocket and before anyone knew better, he launched the weapon in Matt's direction.

The rough Canadian actually panicked when he felt the blade fly past the top of his head and hit the wall behind him.

The room was speechless. Well everyone except for Feliciano and Luciano that was. The 2p wore a smug look whilst Feli was still smiling away.

"You taught him how to throw knives?!" More than one 2p exclaimed.

"Yes I did. Do you have a problem with it?" Luciano growled, shutting them up instantly.

"I think it's fun!" Feliciano laughed and most broke from their stupor.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous though?" Ludwig asked, worried for his friend's safety. The Italian only shook his head in a carefree way.

"Well I think that's super impressive! You should've seen the look on your face dude!" Alfred burst out laughing. Matt frowned at the American, albeit his heart was still beating a little too fast.

Feliciano skipped over to collect the knife from where it was embedded in the plaster.

"Heh, he can almost throw as good as me. I'm kinda impressed." Luciano stated, his face serious once more. Most 2p's turned to him in shock once more.

"You're kidding right?" Lutz asked the question, violet eyes wide.

"I think I know what's coming next!" Oliver muttered quietly, his tone excited. Allen and Francois glanced over not knowing what he was talking about.

"Ve~ Grazie! You're not as mean as they say you are." Feliciano exclaimed happily. Before his 2p could reply though, a bright white light blinded the personifications in the room for a few seconds.

Every 1 and 2p was silent afterwards. All eyes on Feli and Luci, who both looked shocked.

"Did we just bond?" Luciano asked, feeling slightly surprised.

"Yes you did! And that makes four pairs to have bonded!" Oliver almost sang, extremely happy.

"I can't believe the grumpiest person in this room bonded before me!" Kuro cried and was kicked fair from the couch by said Italian.

"I guess the matching bruises helped after all." Allen smirked and a few laughed at the joke.

* * *

** Was anyone expecting them to bond?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2018 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	15. Chapter 15

After the previous night's calamity, the days to follow were mellow and the dramas less.

Yao was currently seated at the kitchen table, head in hands as he leant over a steaming cup of tea. A few other 1 and 2p's were also in the room, preparing breakfast and mugs of tea and coffee.

"What's wrong Yao?~" Feliciano asked, taking the seat closest to the Chinese male.

Yao glanced up and sighed.

"I don't know how to bond with my counterpart. We've barely even talked so far and I'm worried that we won't bond in time, aru."

Feliciano listened intently, well seemingly anyway. The Italian furrowed his brows before letting out an excited gasp.

"We'll just have to go find out what he likes then!" The golden eyed male jumped up and grabbed Yao by the arm, making the Chinese male jump himself.

"What is your plan?" He asked once calming down.

"We'll find out what you and your counterpart have in common!~ Now let's go!" The Italian quickly exited the room, full of excitement, dragging the other male behind him.

It wasn't long before the duo stumbled across Xiao. Said counterpart looked as if he'd very recently snorted something, his pupils abnormal.

"I don't know how he keeps doing that." Yao sighed exasperated. Feli released his arm from his grip and approached the 2p.

"What do you like?" Xiao only giving a blank stare in reply.

"Ah ok. Do you like kitties?" The Italian tried again, and was met with the same blank stare.

"What about noodles? Chinatowns?" Feli began to sweat as the blank staring continued.

"Ah I know! What about cute things?~" As soon as the words had left his mouth, Xiao seemed to click into gear. The 2p's eyes widened and he let out an inhumane sounding screech.

"Yeeeesssss! Hellokittyandmikuandcuteanimegirls!" The mouthful surprised Yao and stunned Feli, who couldn't get a word of what had been said.

"Yao you like cute things too don't you?" The Italian asked, turning to his friend.

"Yes I do but..." The auburn haired male cut him off.

"Now you can bond over cute stuff!" Feliciano exclaimed and waved them goodbye before leaving the room.

An awkward silence developed instantly, well it was awkward for Yao anyways. He wasn't exactly sure if his counterpart felt the same way.

"Uh... lets go find my panda, aru. He's cute." Yao started and took hold of his stoned 2p's arm and led him from the room.

Xiao followed without complaint, dark red eyes filled full of excitement. Soon the duo came across Yao's large black and white friend snacking on a bamboo strand.

"Omgit'ssoooocuteee!" The Chinese 2p let out an unimaginable screech and rushed towards the panda with his arms extended. He engulfed the creature in a large hug, muttering exited Chinese that was even a struggle for Yao himself to understand.

His panda seemed unaffected by the male squeezing him.

"He is pretty cute, aru." Yao moved to stand beside his darker haired counterpart.

"Shì!" Xiao's brownish red eyes widened considerably and he released the panda, before tackling Yao in a hug.

"Ack!? What are you doing?!" The 1p spluttered and shoved the lookalike from him.

"Herreee..." Xiao handed him a familiar looking item and Yao had to do a double take when he recognised the item.

"No way! I haven't smoked that since the opium wars!" The male was adamant, pushing the smoke away.

"Reeelax a litttle~" Xiao giggled and held the smoke out once more, pulling out a faded match box and shakily lighting a match.

Yao watched uneasily as his darker haired counterpart lit the smoke and held it out to him.

As he began to recognise the familiar scent of opium, his resistance to smoking the drug seemed to evaporate.

"Ah fine aru!" The chocolate haired 1p there his hands up and took hold of the object.

"Yaaayyyyy!~"

"Aiyah... I'm going to regret this." Yao brought it to his lips.

"You seriously need to come and get a look at this! Like right now!" Alfred's voice echoed throughout the house. The loud American was standing outside of a spare room on the second floor.

The 1 and 2p's that were home, came mostly running to the blonde's side

"What is it?" Arthur asked, furrowing his brows in annoyance. He had been interrupted from his tea and he wasn't very happy about it.

"Just look okay!" Alfred pleaded and pushed the door open for everyone to see inside.

Their eyes widened considerably when they saw what Alfred had wanted them to.

"What the..." Matt drawled off.

"I second that." Kuro added.

Inside were Yao and Xiao, both stoned off their minds, a shock to almost everyone. The smell and smoke of the opium was thick and it made it slightly hard to see into the room.

Large black Chinese symbols had been hastily scrawled across the walls, pretty much incomprehensible though. The room had been trashed and the two male's responsible were situated in the middle of the room.

Both Yao and Xiao were seated on stained looking mats, having a delirious and giggly conversation in some deviation of Chinese.

"See I told you! It's really weird!" The bright eyed blonde exclaimed when none of the others said anything, just staring at the scene in front of them.

The 1p's, Kiku, Arthur, Feli, Francis, Ivan and Alfred couldn't believe their eyes. Yao was normally refined most of the time, only Arthur and Kiku having witnessed this side of him, and that had been a long time ago.

Suddenly Yao stood, albeit wobbly, and shoved his hands in his pockets, digging around for an object. His face lit up when he found what he was looking for; pulling out a small kitchen knife.

"What is he doing?" Oliver asked worriedly, bright blue eyes focused on the weapon.

Alfred shrugged and the group continued to watch. Everyone's eyes widened at what Yao did next though.

The Chinese male dug the blade deep into his left forearm, dragging it through his skin. The sight of the bloody red substance spilling onto his skin brought a gleeful smile onto Yao's face.

"What the hell?!" Matt exclaimed, his reaction mirroring the rest of the group's.

The chocolate eyed 1p didn't stop there though. He swiped a few of his fingers through the pooling blood on his arm and brought them to his mouth. It was a sickening sight for some.

Both Francis and Feliciano booked it from the doorway, horrified.

The rest of the group could hear their retching and spluttered cries in both French and Italian.

"Oh my god..." Arthur muttered.

"Hey! Do you want sommmee?~" Both 1 and 2p's were left stunned once again, eyes wide at the grinning nation.

Yao was smirking, wobbling towards the group. The bloodied knife raised.

Oliver let out a yelp of horror and was the next to run from the entry of the room. No one blamed him for it either.

"But then I wouldn't have enough for anyone." Yao muttered, delusional. "I knowww~ I can just cut everyone else up instead!~" The chocolate eyed Chinese male's expression at that moment was extremely sadistic, and it terrified the nation's watching.

"What the?!" Alfred gave a start before he was shoved into the wall opposite the room with such a force the wall cracked.

Even Ivan and Kiku's expressions were mortified. Matt and Kuro couldn't believe their eyes. Yao had surprisingly shoved the American against the wall, one of his arms constricting the blonde's airways, whilst the other held the knife dangerously close.

Alfred struggled against the other nation. His bright blue eyes wide. It seemed that Yao was a lot stronger physically whilst intoxicated. He felt the air being squeezed from his lungs, as he tried to kick the other from him.

The others were left in a stunned stupor until Matt, Arthur and Ivan moved to pull the chocolate eyed male from the American. Yao noticed their actions and before he could actually be pulled off Alfred, he shoved his weapon straight through the blonde's hand.

Alfred let out a strained screech of pain before Ivan used his pipe to knock Yao off him and onto the ground; unconscious.

It was completely silent afterwards, the small group of nations staring at the twitching male on the ground.

"Ah shit!..." Alfred hissed and all eyes were on him. He lifted his left hand, the knife sticking straight though his hand.

"You know we're going to have to pull that out." Matt spoke up, stepping over the unconscious figure and moving next to the 1p.

"Here. You'll need this." Arthur handed Alfred a rag and the American only nodded.

Matt grabbed the hilt of the blade and Alfred bit into the rag. The rough Canadian nodded before quickly pulling the weapon from his skin.

Alfred let out a muffled yell as it occurred, before wincing from the pain. Matt tucking the bloodied knife in his pants pocket.

"Go and get Francis to bandage that up. We will deal with these two." Arthur instructed and moved to crouch beside Yao. The Brit took his bleeding arm by the wrist.

"Kiku, could you take Yao to his room and bandage this as well?" The emerald eyed male asked. Kiku only nodded in reply and lifted his brother over his shoulder, disappearing down the hallway into a room.

Now only Matt, Kuro, Ivan and Arthur stood in front of the room, watching Xiao as he looked completely disorientated.

"To make sure that doesn't happen again, we'll just have to destroy all of the opium in the house." Matt began and stepped in the room, Ivan following.

Then as instructed, Ivan knocked the Chinese 2p out with his pipe, leaving the male on the floor.

The group of four collected and removed every ounce of opium that they discovered in the room, leaving nothing behind.

"Both Yao and Xiao will be going cold turkey tomorrow. For as long as I've known him, Xiao has pretty much always been addicted to opium. It'll be pretty amusing." Kuro sniggered, carrying his share of the drugs.

Once the room was completely empty and the opium securely hidden, Arthur, Ivan, Kuro and Matt excited the room and shut the door behind them. The bloody red eyed Japanese male carrying his brother on his back.

After placing Xiao in his own room, the group went downstairs. They noticed that more 1 and 2p's were gathered around, listening as Alfred told them about Yao. His hand was completely bandaged from his fingers to his wrist.

"That would've been awesome to see! Usually he's pretty uptight so yeah!" Gilbert had exclaimed.

"I don't think any of us could agree." Arthur muttered a reply as they gathered in the lounge.

"It seemed that he took on a psycho persona whilst intoxicated. He was also probably ten times stronger. He managed to slam Alfred into the wall, and crack it." The lilac eyed Canadian 2p explained and many of the nation's in the room gawked.

"So we've taken and hidden all the opium we could find. Both Yao and Xiao won't be having access to it anymore." Ivan added.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm glad you decided to get rid of it." Oliver stated as he walked into the lounge room, carrying a tray of baked goods.

"After I left, I needed to calm myself, so I decided to bake biscuits for everyone~" The colourful Brit explained.

"Thanks!" Alfred took a handful, everyone else taking one or two.

"Kiku is currently with Yao. He's looking after him at the moment." Kuro explained and most nodded.

"Alright then, where's Feli? We should have him make lunch!" Alfred enthused.

"Lets go, I'll help you look for him." Kuro replied and the duo headed out of the room.

Feliciano had been found painting with Luciano, both had agreed to make lunch, and it was great. Luciano was improving quickly and most were glad.

Francis and Antonio had offered to make dinner, and it had been just as enjoyable as lunch.

After dinner the 1 and 2p's were gathered in the lounge room. By now what had occurred with both Yao and Xiao had spread and everyone had heard about it.

Alfred was busy telling them what had happened and showing them his wounded hand and bruised throat.

"It won't only be Yao going cold turkey though, we've taken every ounce of opium we could find." Arthur explained and many of the 2p's looked shocked, their eyes wide.

"Wait what?!" Allen gave a start, not believing his ears.

"I don't recall ever having witnessed him not high on opium." Flavio gave a sigh, his eyes wide though.

"I've known Xiao the longest, he's my brother, and there's only been a few times that he hasn't been high." Kuro spoke up, his hands resting on his knees.

"Hmm. I am looking forward to seeing this side of him." Viktor muttered. Not that he would mention it, but the Chinese 2p was the only one that would go out of his way to spend time with him, so the Russian was curious.

"You mentioned this took place before lunch. Surely they aren't going to be out all day?" Lutz asked.

"I don't know, Luciano was out most of the day." Allen stated and smirked in said Italian's direction. The magenta eyed male cursed at him.

"Well I'm not sure about you, but I'll be glad never to see that side of Yao again!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, changing the conversation once again.

* * *

Yao awoke suddenly to a pounding headache and a dull pain in his arm. As his memories of earlier came flooding back to him, he bolted up, before wincing from the pain in his head.

"Oh my god..." The Chinese male was horrified at his own actions. He glanced at his bandaged forearm, cringing at the metallic taste in his mouth.

He pulled himself up and slowly started towards the door, making sure not to cause his headache to get any worse.

Yao soon came to the entrance of the lounge room, where he noticed most other's sitting and talking.

As soon he walked in the chatter ceased and all eyes were on him. Most were sending curious and surprised glances in his direction.

"I am very sorry for my actions today, aru. I tend to act quite... inappropriately when intoxicated." Yao explained, his tone sincere as he bowed his upper body slightly.

"Thanks dude! My hand hurts like hell, but I'm fine!" The bright blue eyed American had stood and moved to clap the smaller male on the back, with his good hand of course.

The Chinese male winced at his ever increasing headache, before moving to sit down.

"I never want to go near opium again." He muttered the words just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That won't be a problem here at least. We've taken everything that we could find and hidden it." Arthur explained and Yao nodded at the words.

"Here's your knife back by the way. I assume you're not going to do something as stupid as last time?" Matt stated and pulled out Yao's weapon from his pocket.

"I wouldn't count on it. As I said, I never want to go near that substance ever again." The chocolate eyed male sighed. He looked horrible. He knew he did. His hair was sticking up and loose from his ponytail and he had dark bags under his eyes. His skin was paler and clammier than normal too.

"Now we just have to wait until Xiao wakes up to see his real personality!" Gilbert exclaimed and majority of the room agreed with him.

Yao just sighed, already exhausted of the 1 and 2p's antics. He slowly moved to get himself a glass of water and maybe some headache relief tablets. As soon as he had excited the room though, Yao heard the chatter stop once more, and loud and shocked gasps echo throughout the lounge room. As he hurried back into the lounge, he was mortified at the figure standing in the entry way.

* * *

**There was a bit of violence in this chapter, sorry if it upsets anyone and that there is no warning****. I wrote this chapter back in 2018 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic. Thanks for reading and reviewing though.**

**-Ella**


	16. Chapter 16

Standing in the doorway was Xiao. His hair was pulled back neatly for the first time in many years, and he wore a pair of glasses on his face.

Yao, as well as everyone else, were all mortified at seeing the 2p Chinese male standing there. Said male was growing nervous at their stares.

"Uh..." Xiao wrung his hands anxiously.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Allen broke the silence.

"I can't see without them." The brownish red eyed male replied, his answer shocking them even more.

"I've never known you couldn't see properly." Kuro spoke up, and Viktor nodded his head in agreement.

"Uh... yeah... I haven't been able to see properly in a long time. I've never been able to say so though." Xiao placed a hand on the back of his head and smiled modestly.

Everyone continued to stare at the Chinese male blankly. Suddenly Xiao almost collapsed, bemusing everyone.

"Ah... sorry... I forgot. My head is killing me." He explained with a slight drawl.

Kuro, Viktor, Matt and Oliver moved over to help steady him, whilst the others watched on. Some more concerned than others.

"Aiyah... how could you stand to be on that rubbish? I feel horrible after only a couple of hours." Yao explained, moving further into the lounge room to face his 2p.

"Well... all this time... it's helped me cope with my insecurities." Xiao explained, a shy smile on his face. His statement caused a silence throughout the room, everyone struck by the heartfelt words and modest tone.

Kuro was the first to move, helping his older brother into a nearby seat, before he entered the kitchen, shortly returning with a glass of water and a couple of pain relief tablets.

"Thank you." The brownish red eyed male was grateful for the medicine, quickly swallowing the pills.

"You said you were insecure, why didn't you tell anyone?" Oliver asked, an eyebrow quirked.

Xiao looked to be thinking it over, conflicting expressions on his face. Finally the male swallowed and sighed. "Do you really think it was that easy? No a better question would be, how long do you actually think I've been masking my insecurities behind the use of Opium?" The male's question rang through the silent lounge, no one knowing what to say to that.

"Because it's been a lot longer than you think. A lot." Xiao continued, hiding his face, his words surprisingly cold. He suddenly stood and turned his back on the rest of the room.

"This is exactly why I was insecure in the first place. Too much doubt, too many questions, it's not good for one's self. Goodnight." The Chinese male ended abruptly, his voice small and weary. He then exited the room without making another sound.

The lounge was silent. Most of the 1p's felt awkward, seeing as the scene between Xiao and the 2p's had not very much to do with them. Yao was conflicted, he needed to bond with his counterpart at some point, so he should care for the male's well-being, but he currently had no way of helping him.

"Well this is great. You guys need to sort out your problems! Anyways, the hero needs to sleep!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence and even making those who hadn't been expecting his booming voice, to jump.

"Don't be disrespectful!" Arthur spat, throwing a fist towards the American, narrowly missing his retreating figure.

"No he's right." Oliver began, colourful eyes downcast. His statement attracting the attention of the room. "It is our problem."

"We should leave you alone for now then." Francis explained, standing and stretching his body, letting a yawn escape. As he left, Gilbert, Antonio, Ivan, Matthew and Lovino followed after him.

"We should go too. See you all in the morning." Arthur muttered, interrupting Ludwig, Kiku and Feli's quiet chatter. Yao sighed and moved towards the door. Before the group had time to fully leave though, Feliciano stuck his head back through the entryway.

"Buonanotte and good luck~ I'm sure your friend will be fine in the morning. Just treat him as you normally would, don't mention anything about his insecurities, and you should be fine! Pretend they don't even exist." There was a kind, warm smile on the auburn Italian's face as he spoke. The room listened intently, and were quite shocked to say the least to hear such advice from the 1p. Even his friends were bemused. Not having known where such a statement could have come from.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you haven't lived as long as you have and haven't found yourself full of self doubt and loathing?" The 2p's heard Feliciano exclaim as the group travelled towards their rooms.

"Well... oh ok fine. Of course I have. I wouldn't be surprised if most of us had." Arthur sighed, taking a hand through his unruly blonde hair.

"Ve~ I knew it. What about you Kiku?"

And soon their conversation dwindled until they could no longer be heard. The 2p's sat in silence once more.

Feliciano's words had impacted them somewhat, some more than others.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't really know Xiao too well, albeit I do know that I'll have bags under my eyes if I don't get a certain amount of sleep, so ciao!" Flavio stood cheerily and excited the room.

It wasn't long before Andrés and Gillen followed. The rest of them were happy, to an extent, to help decipher a plan that would make Xiao happy and forget all about his insecurities.

"We've already been here quite some time." Oliver muttered absentmindedly, his eyes glancing out the window.

"Well exactly how much time did that spell of yours even give us?" Allen was the next to speak, knowing what Oliver was getting to.

"I'm not sure it specified, so we should be cautious and hurry along with our mission as quick as we possibly can." The strawberry blonde explained, turning to face the American.

"Quite a few of us already have bonded though. Matthew and I, Ivan and Viktor, Luciano and Feliciano and Alfred and Allen." Matt spoke up, resting a comforting hand on the Brit's shoulder.

"Yeah and if Luci and Feli managed to bond then I'm sure anyone could." Allen laughed, grinning widely. Luciano raising his fist at the American, whilst the others sniggered at the comment.

"Okay let's get down to business then. If we all wish to have Xiao as a friend and ally then we need to persuade him that we are not against him." Viktor spoke up, a large pale hand supporting his chin. The room went silent, the other 2p's not expecting the comment or the Russian to contribute.

"I guess you're right man." Lutz sighed and leaned back into the couch, kicking a leg up into the coffee table and placing his arms behind his head.

"Didn't you hear Feli? If we take his advice then Xiao might warm up to us!" Kuro exclaimed, nearly jumping right out of his seat.

"I don't think listening to that 1p will help us." Francois muttered bluntly, eyes narrowed and dull.

"And how do you assume that? I actually find the idea rather useful?" The light red eyed Japanese male countered, a confused look on his face.

"Because he's a 1p, and obviously an oblivious one at that. What would he know about helping us." The Frenchman explained, narrowing his violet eyes further.

"Wow... you have no manners whatsoever." Allen gave a whistle, a slight smirk coming to rest on his tanned features.

"No Francois, you can't think like that. If you have a hard time tolerating Feliciano then how do you suppose you'll bond with Francis?" Oliver questioned, his colourful gaze disappointed.

"Looks like we're never getting out of here then. I still support my idea, and by my, I mean Feli's, so I think I'm done here. It's late you know." Kuro stated, standing and yawning, before exiting the room.

"He's right. I think my 1p's advice was quite informative to be honest." Luciano was the next to stand, adding his thoughts on the issue.

It seemed that most agreed with Feliciano's solid advice, and all went to bed, most content with what they had discussed, other's like Francois grumbling unhappily.

By the time morning came around, the 1 and 2p's were situated in the kitchen for breakfast once more. It wasn't long before Feliciano and Luciano left to head towards the room where they painted freely, the latter beginning to tolerate his counterpart more than he originally had. It seemed that Kuro was content with tagging along with them, as he had followed them into the room.

"No more lewd drawings please?" Feliciano had pleaded, honey gold eyes wide. Kuro could only nod his head, captivated by the cuteness.

Elsewhere Gillen and Gilbert were together, Gilbert wanting to bond with his counterpart again.

"Well what do you like then? I can't get to know you if you don't tell me anything!" The loud, red eyed male gave a frustrated cry, hands ready to pull his hair out. "This is so not awesome!"

Gillen shrugged, flinching at the outburst before his downcast expression came right back.

"Hey! I know! Do you have a pet? Cause I have a bird that is totally awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, letting out a boisterous laugh. As if If had sensed its master's calling, the little yellow bird suddenly landed on the albino's head.

Gillen could only watch as the other tried to bond with him, finding his attempts rather pitiful, he wasn't too fond of the loud mouth so far. Whilst his counterpart was busy cooing over his awesome pet, he exited the room quietly, without Gilbert noticing.

When the albino finally did notice that Gillen was no longer in the room, he let out a displeased sigh.

"Looks like I'll have to pull out my awesomest guns."

Francois was seated in his room, alone in the dark. He wasn't sure why, but he was angry, furious even at the 1p's. They were the main representatives, the 2p's were the counterparts, they were expendable and irrelevant. Some of the 1p's seemed to think that too. He hadn't heard the words out loud, but he could see it clearly in their eyes, they were insignificant, and just another problem that the 1p's had to deal with. They had been transported to their world after all.

His violet eyes narrowed in distaste as wrung his wrists. All this talk of bonding and getting along was starting to sicken him. It was all rubbish anyways. As if their worlds were going to combust based on if they 'bonded' with their counterparts. Complete and utter rubbish.

"There's no way in hell that I will bond with my counterpart. I should just get Oliver to somehow send us back, because this is pointless." He muttered angrily.

As he tried to reign in his anger, ideas suddenly flooded into his mind. The Frenchman nearly letting out a small laugh at a few of them. Then his dark violet eyes widened as he realised something, something that would end the nonsense downstairs and return everything back to normal.

"Well they do say a little trust goes a long way~" Francois gave an uncharacteristic smirk. Time to get to work.

Xiao had finally made an appearance at about lunch time, making his way to the table slowly before hunching over a steaming cup of coffee.

The kitchen had been empty save for Yao, who had jumped when he came in, but had quickly got to work.

"I was just making lunch for myself, aru. Would you like a portion?" The 1p inquired, shuffling the contents inside his wok.

"Ah... Yes please." The darker haired male muttered. He glanced up at his counterpart, watching him finish cooking curiously.

It wasn't long before both were seated and eating a meal of stir fry.

"It's nice to see you up. I was worried after you left so hurriedly last night." Yao began, his chocolate eyes showcasing worry and care.

Xiao breathed in heavily before sighing and answering. "You should understand. We are the same age, we've lived through the same events, experienced similar problems. You know what it's like. I'm surprised you stayed sober this whole time."

Yao's eyes widened in surprise as he hadn't been expecting the answer. He had to mull it over before deciding that his 2p was right.

"You're right. I remember times throughout my history which aren't so pleasing, but with that comes the good stuff too. Just keep in mind that even if the worst day brings you to your knees, there will be someone or something that will lift you back on your feet. A piece of advice I heard somewhere, aru." The chocolate haired 1p gave his counterpart a soft smile, before returning to his meal.

Now it was time for Xiao to bear the shocked expression, the words resonating in him, meaning something to him. Maybe he could begin to cope without his go to drug.

"Huh..." He drawled off, a small smile coming to rest on his face. The duo returned to their meals, the room silent but the atmosphere warm.

Francois pushed his palm into his forehead, letting out a sigh of frustration. He had gone in search for any 2p's and had found Xiao having a comfortable conversation with his 1p.

He hadn't stayed long to overhear much, but from what he had picked up, it seemed the pair were getting along.

"Agh!... That's not what I had in mind!" The dirty blonde haired male hissed and stomped up the stairs. He had to find someone. Without realising it, he had come across the room where Luciano and his counterpart painted. The door was open a crack, he noticed that the pair were alone, Kuro must have left them at some point.

"I could use this to my advantage." He muttered and pushed the door open fully, alerting the Italian's to his presence.

"I passed your brother in the hallway and he was looking for you." Francois started, pointing at the 1p. Feliciano looking up from his colourful canvas in surprise.

"Ve~ really? Grazie for telling me then! Do you know where he was going?" The auburn haired Italian exclaimed and jumped up, placing down his brushes and paints.

"I think he was heading outside." The Frenchman hid a smirk as he sent the idiot on a goose chase. When the 1p had left, he approached Luciano, who was seated at his own piece of canvas.

"What do you want?" The Italian wasted no time, ceasing his brushstrokes to glance up at the dirty blonde.

"I just came to tell you something I overheard earlier."

"Does it look like I am one to gossip and such, I don't care." The Italian narrowed his magenta eyes, moving back to his painting.

"Not really, although this is quite offensive towards us, I just thought you might want to hear this." Francois's words and tone seemed to capture Luciano's attention, he turned to the other male once more.

"What are you talking about?" The Italian asked, putting down his brush and paints.

"Well it's just that the 1p's seem to look down upon us. You haven't heard the mutters and pitying looks. They've said that we are irrelevant and pointless. They don't like the fact that we are also armed, I'm sure I even heard a few of them muttering about removing them from us." The Frenchman explained, his whole tale a lie, but Luciano didn't need to know that. Said Italian was left in a surprised stupor, eyes wide in disbelief.

"They really said that?" He muttered and looked towards the floor.

"Oui, they did, it's quite sad." Francois faked a saddened expression, violet eyes crinkling in hidden amusement.

"To think I actually began to open up, wow was I wrong." The red haired Italian let out a stiff laugh before kicking the seat underneath him away and storming from the room.

Francois smirked. His plan had worked, now he just needed to create more havoc between the sides. He was about to leave the room when he noticed a couple of Luciano's knives sitting in the open. It didn't take him long to decide whether or not he was going to use them, taking all three and pocketing them.

When Francois had left the room though, he had come face to face with Kuro, the Japanese male seemingly downcast.

"Was what you said really true?" He inquired, continuing to look at the wooden floorboards.

"Ah of course. Every part of it. It's quite saddening to think about." The blonde continued.

"I see, I better go and find Luciano then." Kuro then waved him off, light red eyes downcast as he strode down the hall.

"That worked to my favour." He noticed a door open in the hallway, finding it to be Flavio and his counterpart's room. He entered the room after discovering that it was empty, to find that Flavio's favourite designer shirt was lying out in the open on his bed.

"I'm sorry Flavio but I need this." He picked up the designer shirt whilst also locating a pair of scissors. It didn't take him long to destroy it, leaving the evidence on the Italian's bed.

Francois left the room quickly, violet eyes searching for anything else he could mess up, or any other 2p's he could persuade. It shouldn't be long until both sides were against each other.

* * *

**I really tried with this chapter, and was stuck on the middle part for awhile there, I had no idea what to do, but then I got the idea of antagonistic 2p!France, and him trying to sabotage what everyone else has going on. He's not necessarily the bad guy, I just needed something new. So I hope you like it. I also hope you like my idea of sober 2p!China, I thought having him as insecure would be a valid reason for his drug use.**

**When I wrote this back in 2018, I was unaware of what I was actually writing and may have addressed some uncomfortable issues. I apologise for that. Someone also mentioned I should have a warning on this chapter. When I edit this chapter I will address these issues. Thanks for reading and reviewing though.  
**

**-Ella**


	17. Chapter 17

After Francois spent the rest of the afternoon destroying whatever he could get his hands on, determined to create havoc and distance them from their 1p's.

When dinner had been prepared, by Yao this time, mostly everyone was seated at the table, although the Frenchman couldn't help but smirk, hiding it behind his hands. Luciano was sitting at the end of the table, eyes focused only on the food in front of him, he was also unnaturally quiet. Kuro had taken the seat beside him, looking just as downcast, and just as quiet. The duo would exchange words every now and then but apart from that, they were silent.

A few other's had also noticed their strange behaviour, although nothing was said. Francois felt like punching Feliciano when he saw the pathetic worried look the 1p had in his eyes.

Flavio was also absent, as was Xiao, although the latter had already eaten earlier.

Dinner was mostly silent, and quite awkward for majority of 1 and 2p's. As soon as they had finished, Luciano had stood, slamming his chair backwards before stalking up the stairs, Kuro following closely behind him. Their actions surprising the nation's at the table.

After putting it out of their mind's, they moved to the lounge room for another night.

"So ah... what did everyone get up to today?" Arthur asked, feeling the awkward tension in the air. Something wasn't right, and he could feel it.

No one answered and he swore the tension increased, not even Allen had a stupid grin on his face.

"I wanted to bake today." Oliver began calmly, catching everyone's attention.

"As I went to do so though, I found that someone had taken all of my books and supplies." The pinkish haired Brit continued, looking mildly upset.

Francois nearly cackled. He had taken Oliver's baking supplies, he hadn't decided which 1p he'd frame yet though:

The awkwardness only increased tenfold at his statement. Before anything else could be said or done though, Flavio came barreling down the stairs, long dried tear stains covering his tanned cheeks, whilst his eyes revealed just how furious he was.

"Who did this?!" The blonde Italian was livid, holding up the tatters of his most prized item of clothing; both 1 and 2p's knew that.

Every nation sitting in the lounge had been taken aback once more, at both Flavio storming into the room and holding something so important to him, destroyed.

It was silent as the blonde Italian glared at all of them, before his eyes found Lovino, and the intensity of his glare jumped worryingly.

"You!" He hissed before stalking towards his counterpart, malicious intent on his mind.

"What?! I had nothing to do-!" Lovino was silenced by the hard punch to his face, his head knocked to the side.

"You sure seemed to hate me and all my fashion sense. So I don't see know reason why you wouldn't have done so, you bastard!" Flavio spat in a dangerous tone, before swinging his fist forward once again. The darker haired 1p saw it coming though.

"Because your prissy ass can't find something to actually cry about! It's. A. Fucking. Shirt!" Lovino blew up, launching at the 2p, his hands finding the other's neck. Flavio punching him fair across the face.

The other's in the room couldn't break from their stupor, watching the argument turn into a fight, growing very serious very suddenly.

The blonde Italian had broken the other's nose, continuing to punch him in the face, whilst the darker haired male had him in a choke hold. He could feel the bruises forming on his throat. Both were screaming at each other in loud, furious Italian, and even a little bit of Latin had been thrown in.

Suddenly Feliciano screamed, trying to pull them apart, and it wasn't long before the other's joined him, successfully pulling the Italian counterparts away from one another.

"What the fuck was that?!" Alfred exclaimed, bright eyes wide as he studied both Flavio and Lovino. Both had a number of already darkening bruises, and the 1p's nose was bent and spewing blood.

The room became silent once more as they waited for either of them to explain themselves. It wasn't long before Flavio looked up from the floor, crimson eyes full of hate.

"You'd be sick to think I'll ever bond with that... dog!" The blonde spat before pushing past everyone and storming up the stairs, leaving the lounge completely quiet.

"Fuck you too!" Lovino retorted loudly as he top stomped from the room, heading to his own.

The representatives left in the room weren't able to say anything. The events that had just occurred were astounding, and also deeply worrying.

"Oh no..." Feliciano muttered sadly, amber eyes downcast as he followed his brother upstairs, wanting to be with him at this very moment.

The rest of them watching his retreating figure.

"Do any of you know what all of that was about?" Yao asked, breaking the silence.

No one answered him. Oliver only standing and heading upstairs himself, not even glancing behind him.

Lutz, Allen. Matt. Francois and Viktor were left in the lounge, none but Francois having any clue to what was going on.

"First Luciano and Kuro, then Flavio and now Oliver. I'd like to know what's going on here." Matt explained, voice stern, concealing the worry he felt for his friends.

"We don't know! We promise! We've done nothing!" Alfred proclaimed, a tone of desperation in his voice.

Francois had to leave the room before he burst his cover from laughing. He quickly excused himself to go check on Oliver before heading upstairs. He was passing through the hallway when he heard Feliciano and Lovino's conversation from behind the door.

"Francois mentioned that you were looking for me today and directed me to the back garden, but when I went out and searched for you, you weren't there." The younger Italian explained, finding the whole situation kind of weird.

The Frenchman has moved to just outside the door, his teeth clenching in annoyance as he listened.

"I was out with Antonio, Andres and Francis today, for most of the day. There's no way I was looking for you, you must be imagining things." Lovino scoffed, before hissing in pain. His brother attempting to put his nose back in place.

"Oh... ok." The auburn haired brother ended the conversation not completely sure of himself.

Outside Francois felt seriously pissed off. That stupid idiot would blow his cover, he was sure of it. He started moving down the hall once more, ideas for revenge on his mind. Suddenly something hit him; an idea. A very good idea.

He now had a place to put Oliver's things.

Not much more happened downstairs, everyone choosing just to leave it and head to bed. As soon as they walked upstairs though, they realised that some of the rooms had been switched. It seemed Luciano was staying with Kuro now, and Flavio with Oliver. Lovino and Feliciano were also together.

"Looks like we're switching rooms for the night... or two." Allen explained before heading to his own empty room. It wasn't long before everyone had found someone to bunk with, settling down for bed.

Francois was with Andres. Hiding a devious smirk, he couldn't wait to persuade his long time friend to hate their counterparts.

* * *

**Shit is going to get very real, very soon. Francois's is causing some serious damage. Remember though, he isn't the bad guy, well he sorta is, but he's more misunderstood.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2018 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	18. Chapter 18

**++The first half of this chapter contains some violence, just warning those who aren't comfortable with it. I hope not but I really don't want to end up triggering someone so here's a warning for the whole chapter++**

* * *

Francois woke to a loud commotion coming from what seemed like the kitchen. He let a grin form on his face before tucking it away, letting a sour expression replace it. Andres still sleeping soundly in the bed next to him.

The Frenchman got up to see what all the commotion was, nearly letting out a laugh at what the argument was about.

Allen, Matt and Oliver were standing in the kitchen facing Feliciano, who was alone. The Italian looked terrified at the angry looks he was receiving, not knowing how to respond though.

"I'm telling you! I didn't touch your stuff!" The auburn haired male squeaked out, eyes unbelievably wide.

"You say that one more time and I'll drive my fist into your face you liar!" Allen screamed, making the 1p flinch and take a step back for good measures.

Oliver wasn't saying a word, just glaring at Feliciano disappointedly. Matt looked a little sceptical, but also a little uncertain.

"Maybe he's telling the truth Allen." The Canadian started, but was ultimately stopped when the American turned his glare on him.

"H-he's right! I-I didn't touch your s-stuff!" Feli stuttered, trembling and scared.

Allen didn't say a word, his glare just grew more vicious as he moved forward. Both Feliciano and Matt were confused until the American raised his fists.

The Italian was seriously winded when a fist swung straight up into his stomach, the other colliding with his jaw and knocking him onto the floor, hitting his head on the countertop as he fell.

The blonde Canadian was astounded that his brother had actually hit the Italian, and he saw that he was about to do it again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The rough blonde exclaimed and moved to grab Allen's fist, although his brother beat him to it, smashing his nose upon impact. He half collapsed in shock, unable to believe that Allen had done that.

"Get out of my way and don't interfere." He hissed. Matt could only watch wide eyed. His brother had hit him, broken his nose.

"What is going on in here?" Francois entered the scene, looking straight at Feliciano in disgust.

"He stole Oliver's supplies!" The American was quick to explain.

"I-I didn't t-touch your things. I-I promise." The auburn haired Italian whimpered from where he had fallen, leaning against the cupboards, there was a trail of blood leading from his mouth, as well as a cut on the side of his head bleeding, slightly staining the white cupboards.

"He's definitely lying. He's the one that probably caused Luciano to start acting weird too. And cut Flavio's shirt." Francois spilled the lie easily, internally smirking at the small figure on the floor.

"That's right! I bet you did all that and more! You're a thief and a liar!" Allen all but screamed, and Matt could see the tears beginning to gather in the Italian's eyes.

He couldn't do anything though, because it seemed Allen, Oliver and Francois all wanted to see Feli suffer, and three against one, especially whilst he was injured, was impossible to win.

Allen slammed his leg down on the auburn haired male's stomach and chest, not caring about the pained screams and moans Feliciano would let out. He just kept slamming his foot down, listening to things break inside. Aiming kicks at his head every so often. Matt couldn't watch any longer, he turned his head away.

"What the fuck is going on in here!" Alfred's loud voice cut through the sounds of Feli sobbing.

"What does it look like?" Allen spat, coming face to face with Alfred, Ludwig, Francis and Kiku. None of them could contain their shock when they saw just what he had done to Feliciano though.

"Why would you do that?! What did he ever do to you?" Francis had nearly burst out into tears, pushing past the three 2p's to help his younger brother.

"What do you think yo-" Allen had began but was ultimately cut off.

"You lay another hand on him and I'll kill you." Kiku hissed in a tone that no one in the room had heard before, eyes flickering with anger. He had pulled his katana out of nowhere and had it pointed towards Allen.

"It won't just be Kiku either." Ludwig's expression was similar to his Eastern Ally's.

Alfred was marvelled that all three nations of what was once the Axis Powers had remained so close over the years, and were willing to do anything for another if the situation arose.

"Why'd you even do this? What did he do?" The blonde American fought to keep his voice calm and controlled. He was also pretty good friends with Feli, so seeing him bloody and hurt was really pissing him off. He knew how Ludwig and Kiku felt.

"Oliver's cooking supplies. He stole them, I know he did! I found them under his bed in our room!" Allen exclaimed, pointing a finger at the half conscious figure.

The room was silent for a moment before the American continued.

"And I bet he was the one who said something to Luciano and Kuro. I bet he was the one who tore Flavio's shirt apart." The room was silent again.

"Your logic is skewed. Anyone could have placed Oliver's supplies under his bed to frame him. And your last two points are complete gambles!" Francis countered, glaring at Allen, Oliver and Francois.

The rougher version of America looked conflicted, but only for a second. His expression turned to disgust as he moved to leave. "As if."

He didn't get very far before Alfred made him pay for ever hitting Feliciano. The blonde swung his fist straight into the side of his counterpart's face, knocking him sideways. The room seemed to freeze at his actions, Allen looking beyond shocked.

The room was even more shocked when Allen just got up and left, not even throwing another punch back in retaliation, not looking at anyone when he did.

Matt couldn't believe his eyes, seeing his brother just walk off without doing something in return. He was grateful for the hand up from the floor, both of his now covered in blood from his still bleeding nose. Kiku had quickly grabbed him a cloth to cover it. He nodded his thanks.

"Get out." Ludwig hissed towards both Francois and Oliver, the two quickly leaving, but not before Matt noticed the smug expression on the dirty blonde Frenchman. It had only lasted a second, but he knew that it had been directed towards Feliciano. The Canadian narrowed his eyes, mulling over why his France would be looking like that.

Once the two were gone, the group had hurried over to where Francis was supporting Feliciano. The Italian looking worse for wear, tears streaming from his eyes and wounds still bleeding.

"I-I didn't touch h-his stuff... I p-promise." Feli muttered weakly, trembling where he lay.

"We believe you. Someone must have framed you. I don't know why though." Francis replied quietly.

"Was there a motive behind why Allen was so adamant that Feliciano committed the theft?" Kiku inquired, not looking at anyone in particular.

"No. Not that I know of." Matt was the one to reply. It was silent for a small period of time afterwards until Feliciano moved to retch, blood spilling from his mouth and onto the floor.

"Oh god!" Alfred exclaimed in horror.

"He must be bleeding internally, someone go and get Yao!" Francis had ordered and Ludwig and Kiku both rushed off to collect those who could help their wounded friend.

It wasn't long before they returned with Yao and Arthur, both male's eyes widening with shock and horror at the sight, hurrying to Feli's side.

By now most of the house was awake, those not currently wary of the 1p's milling about in the lounge room, not wanting to get in the way.

Ivan and Viktor were both seated on the couch closest to the kitchen, often glancing curiously towards the area. Both had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

Xiao had quietly joined them earlier, but seeing what had happened, quickly joined the small group in the kitchen, also knowing some healing methods.

Matt, Alfred, Kiku and Ludwig had been sent away from the kitchen, after the Canadian's nose had been reset. Matthew had also joined them, his expression horrified at hearing what had happened.

When Gilbert, Antonio, their counterparts, and Lutz finally wandered down to find out what all the commotion was about, they were quite shaken.

"Do you know what could have sparked something like that?" Ivan asked thoughtfully.

The room remained silent for a few moments before Matt spoke up. "I know you probably don't know Allen like I do, but I'm telling you, he wouldn't just attack someone for something as petty as taking cooking supplies, and to that extent."

Most of the other's in the room sent him unbelieving or sceptical looks, he was thankful when Lutz added his view though.

"Yeah, I've known Allen for awhile now, we're pretty good friends. I know he wouldn't just do something as reckless as that. I'm certain. It also may have to do with how Luciano, Kuro and Flávio have been acting lately." The German's statement seemed to get more than a few people thinking.

"If what you're saying is true, and the way Allen acted is out of character means that there is someone else behind all of this. I'm not saying I believe it myself but what if someone stashed Oliver's supplies and framed Feliciano just to cause havoc? What if it was the same person to have destroyed Flávio's shirt?" Kiku explained his hypothesis, the room falling silent once more, albeit the Japanese male noticed that they could see the logic in the statement.

"That sounds like an alright place to start. If we're doing so, then Luciano was the first to start acting out of place, Kuro right behind him. Who was the last to see either of them yesterday?" Matthew began, searching the room for an answer, finding one shortly.

"He was with Feliciano. They were painting I think. But asking either of them is a little difficult at the moment." Ludwig replied, light blue eyes revealing worry for his longtime friend.

"Don't worry, I can ask him when I return if you'd like." Francis's appearance made a few flinch, not expecting it.

"Where are you going?" Gilbert asked curiously, eyes only widening when the Frenchman shuddered.

"To wake Lovino. He wants his brother. You better pray that he doesn't kill your America." The blonde Frenchman muttered wearily, not looking forward to waking the devil. Those in the room seemed to realise how bad this was going to turn out too.

"Oh God..." Alfred blurted out in shock, someone would be dead by the time Lovino was done with them. They were all expecting something less than good to go down.

Francis had made it upstairs and to just outside Feliciano and Lovino's momentarily shared room. He knocked before opening the door, finding the male asleep under a disheveled blanket.

He could see that the slightly older Italian seemed to be experiencing some sort of pain, letting out soft groans and tiny sobs every so often. It was obvious that he was feeling Feliciano's pain.

The bright eyed Frenchman reached down to grab the Italian's shoulder, carefully shaking him awake, being aware of the dark bruises staining his skin. It didn't take long for Lovino to wake, jumping up with a start, tears welling in his eyes.

Light blue met olive green and Francis could only sympathise with his brother. He was glad not to be the one feeling Feliciano's pain.

"It's ok. I've been with him the whole time. Yao, Xiao and Arthur are currently with him. Calm down. There's a lot to explain, so if you would follow me." Lovino looked as if he wanted to scream and shout and rip the closest person's head off, but Francis's calming words seemed to do their job, he was still livid though.

He pulled on a shirt whilst following after the blonde quietly, he didn't know if he was ready to face the others yet, but he needed Feliciano, and his brother needed him, so fuck everyone else.

Whilst the group downstairs waited for the duo to return, discussion on the previous topic was continued.

"If you'd like I can speak to Luciano and Kuro. Ask them why they've been acting so strange." Lutz suggested, knowing that if anyone was to try talking to the duo, it would be him. The three had remained great friends over the years.

"Oh yes. If you could, that would be great." Kiku almost exclaimed, happy to have any sort of lead to what was going on. The violet eyed German smiled warmly before hurrying upstairs.

It wasn't long before Francis made a reappearance, Lovino dragging his feet behind him. The Italian looking worse for wear, quiet noticeable tear tracks staining his cheeks. His eyes were full of fire though, a lividness like none many had seen before in the olive colour.

It came as a surprise that the usually loud and angry Italian hadn't made a sound, just glaring coldly, ignoring the stares at the dark, contrast bruises covering all areas of his skin.

"He's in the kitchen." Was all Francis muttered and moved to take a seat in the lounge, Lovino hurrying towards the kitchen, remaining quiet.

The whole time Yao, Arthur and Xiao has been working on resetting the Italian's ribs, and mending the puncture hole in his lung. After the Brit had used his magic to scan for any internal injuries, they had discovered the cause of the bleeding, a lung puncture. He could remedy the wound using a fair amount of magic, but it was obviously worth it, as well as set his ribs back into place. The Chinese counterparts had worked on the head wounds, stitching the large gash, and wrapping it in gauze and bandage.

They'd been lucky that his jaw hadn't been broken, only suffering severe bruising. The task was almost complete when Lovino walked in, just as quiet as he had been all morning.

The trio had been shocked, and also expecting to be roared at, but the Italian said nothing, eyes just continuing to glare at the ground.

Yao, Arthur and Xiao quickly excused themselves after finishing, the emerald eyed blonde removing the sleeping spell he'd casted to keep Feliciano from moving about, and feeling the pain of his wounds.

"Thank you." Was all Lovino said, the words nearly missed by the three. They weren't expecting it, not expecting to see the older Italian collapse beside his brother, tears threatening to fall.

"That was too private." Arthur whispered and only received nods in return. After leaving the kitchen, they quietly shut the door, not wanting to interrupt either side.

"What was wrong?" Ludwig and Kiku almost asked at the same time, both extremely worried for their friend.

"Nothing I couldn't fix with my magic. Broken ribs, punctured lung, the head wound and severe bruises everywhere else." Arthur explained solemnly as he took his seat.

"He'll recover fine now though. Don't worry." Yao tried to reconcile them all, moving to sit. Xiao right behind him, feeling quite shy.

"Now I think we need to be filled in." Th Brit stated and only received nods in agreement.

"This may come as a shock to you, but... we believe we may have discovered something shocking." Matt began.

When Lutz arrived at the door to the room Kuro and Luciano were currently staying in, he gave a quick knock before entering, finding Kuro reading something from a shelf, whilst Luciano was situated over a sketchbook, scribbling absentmindedly.

Both glanced up, looking relieved to find that it was only him.

"Okay, what's going on with you two? I need to know now." The German jumped straight to the point, surprising both Luciano and Kuro. Neither 2p expecting the question, or knowing how to answer properly.

Lutz sighed at the silence, moving to sit beside Kuro. "Look, Allen just beat the hell out of your 1p and we need to know why." This got a reaction.

"What?" Luciano asked, not sure if he had heard him right.

"You're kidding right?" Kuro was on his feet, looking astounded.

"Yeah. The thing is Allen usually wouldn't do something like that. We all believe it has something to do with the reason you two have been so standoffish lately." The German explained, wanting an answer.

Luciano threw his sketchbook to the floor and stood up, anger in his eyes. "Francois told us all about it. Everything the 1p's have said about us. Doesn't that make you angry too?"

"What are you talking about?" Lutz was more confused than anything.

"What?! Don't mess around with me!" The magenta eyed Italian was getting defensive, raising his fists.

"Calm down. Alright. Just tell me what he told you." Lutz could see that his Italian friend was growing upset, his expression softening.

Luciano went quiet, eyes boring into the ground, his fists shaking. It came as a shock to both the German and Kuro when they saw the tears slowly slipping from his eyes.

"Francois told us that the 1p's talk about us, send us condescending looks, said we're irrelevant and pointless. I know you probably don't even give a shit, but I do! Do you know how long it took me to trust you two? I was only just starting to trust them... and then they go and do that..." The auburn haired Italian drawled off with a sob, hiding his face in his hands.

Lutz didn't know how to respond to that. Of course he had known about Luciano inability to trust people, but he had no idea about what Francois had said.

Kuro had already moved to comfort the other, the German quickly following in his footsteps. Once the Italian had finally managed to calm down and look like he wasn't just crying, the German grabbed his arm, smiling warmly.

"I'm telling you, they don't hate us, or look down on us. If you don't believe me, come and ask for yourself. What you told me seems quite strange too. They'd all want to hear it, it could be helpful." Lutz suggested and Luciano had to mull it over for a moment before agreeing to come downstairs.

"Okay, alright. I'll come with you. But you better be telling the truth." The Italian gave in, wiping his eyes dry.

"You said something's going on, what exactly is it?" Kuro asked, confused.

"We'll explain it all when we get downstairs. We believe that there's something bigger at play here." Lutz explained, leading the way from the room.

"Fratello?..." Feliciano murmured, eyes flickering.

Lovino was taken by surprise before reaching down to help his brother sit up, back against the cupboards.

"Feli? How are you feeling?" The older Italian's eyes were full of worry. He wasn't crying anymore though.

"In pain... My head hurts, so does my chest." The amber eyed male wheezed, his voice hoarse.

Lovino grabbed his hand soothingly, closing his eyes. When they reopened though, his olive orbs were full of anger.

"Who did this to you?" He asked calmly, hiding the anger in his voice.

"Allen. Please don't do anything reckless though!" Feliciano explained, looking directly into his brother's eyes.

"Reckless? Pfft. As if." Lovino snorted and Feli only narrowed his eyes.

"Fratello..." The younger auburn haired Italian started weakly. Amber meeting olive. Finally the older brother cursed and turned to look at the ground.

"You know me too well Feli. Okay I promise I won't hurt him too badly." Lovino muttered, letting out a sigh.

Feliciano only poked his tongue out at his brother, looking slightly smug. It was silent before the darker haired Italian wrapped his arms around the other tightly, being careful of his injuries.

"I'm just glad you're okay. We've got something to sort out with the others though." He explained softly, standing and helping his brother up after.

"Grazie. I think we do. I promise I didn't take anything." The amber eyed male leaned against his brother for support, missing the confused look directed at him

"I believe you, and I'm pretty sure everyone else in the lounge room does too. Let's go, I want some answers." Lovino muttered and started towards the door, helping Feliciano to walk.

When the older brother opened the door, all talk in the room ceased for a few long moments before the noise continued, many exclaiming their relief at seeing the younger Italian up and about.

"Quickly come take a seat, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**I really like this chapter, but I'm not sure how the rest of you would perceive it, so I put a warning on just to be safe. Especially after the last few chapters.**

**Francois's evil plans are about to go down the drain, and everything will most likely be sorted out next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2018 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	19. Chapter 19

"I believe that someone in this house has been trying and succeeding in causing a whole number of problems and trouble." Kiku began, the whole room quiet.

Everyone save Flávio, Allen, Oliver and Francois was seated throughout the lounge. Feliciano and Lovino were seated together, not long having joined them. Even more recent to the room though was Kuro and Luciano. Most 1 and 2p's had been shocked to see the two tagging along behind Lutz after he had returned. Both 2p's were taken aback once they saw Feliciano's injuries, though neither Lovino, Luciano or Kuro had said a word yet.

"I believe most of us have come to the same conclusion." Arthur explained, receiving nods in agreement.

"So now we just have to figure out who and why." Matt concluded before the room fell into a quiet silence.

"Where do we even start?" Xiao muttered, clueless.

"Why don't we start with you, Luciano. You were the first to start acting weird, why?" Ludwig inquired, as most heads turned towards the Italian.

"Because yesterday Francois told me something and I'm not sure if I believe everything you're going to say." The darker haired Italian explained, hostility in his voice. This took a few by surprise.

"What did he say?" Yao asked seriously.

Luciano seemed to pause before answering. "He said that you 1p's hate us, think you're so much better than us because you're the first version, think that we are all insignificant beings apart of a just another job that you need to do to save your precious world!" He spat, clearly upset.

"Is it the truth? Or is it just a big bunch of bullshit?" The Italian continued, eyes narrowed towards the rest of the room.

No one said anything, honestly taken aback.

"W-What are you talking about?" Arthur stuttered on his words, one of the first to break from his stupor.

"Tell me! Is it the truth or a lie!" The magenta eyed Italian was furious.

"It's a lie! A big fat lie!" Alfred hurriedly exclaimed.

"I promise you Luciano, no 1p has said anything even remotely similar to what you have told us. You have my word." Kiku spoke up, voice calm as he backed the American's statement.

"Okay and so if I believe you, can you prove it?" The Italian 2p countered, however he had lost an amount of anger, relieving many.

"We can. Feliciano, you were with Luciano last yesterday weren't you? What happened?" Matt inquired, shifting the attention to Feliciano.

"Sì, we were painting together like normal when Francois walked in. He told me that Lovino had been looking for me and was outside in the back garden, so I left to find him." The auburn haired 1p explained quietly, voice slightly shaking.

"And after that Francois would have told Luciano what he did-" Arthur was cut off.

"Ve~, there was something else." Feliciano added, looking like he was about to continue before Lovino spoke up.

"After whatever the fuck happened last night, Feliciano told me that he had been looking for me, as Francois had told him. Well I had been out all day with Antonio, Andres and Francis." The slightly older brother stated, voice hoarse and clipped.

This new piece of information was news to both the 1 and 2p's ears.

"Oui, we were. Both Antonio and I can back his story too." Francis contributed.

A thoughtful silence enveloped the room before more then one person came to the same realisation.

"You couldn't have ripped Flavio's shirt if you weren't here! That means you're innocent and have been framed!" Matt exclaimed, others fervently nodding in agreement.

Lovino looked conflicted for a few moments before he stood, growling lowly.

"It's one thing to beat the shit out of me, yeah most of the time I probably deserve it, but when I'm falsely accused? I'm going to rip my stupid counterparts head off! And then to whoever caused this mess, I'll castrate him with a fucking spoon! And don't even think I've forgotten about the prick who did this to Feli!" The Italian exploded, olive eyes blazing lividly as he left the room in a stupor once more.

"Calm down and don't do anything irrational. We don't need them to hate us anymore." Arthur was the voice of reason, sighing in exasperation.

"Oh so its all about not pissing them off anymore, well sorry but I think you missed that boat! What about me! I already hate them! I hate them so much! But you go ahead and say another condescending thing stupid Brit!" Lovino was wild, surprising many with just how angry he was.

When no one said anything the Italian allowed a pissed off smirk to form on his face.

"I thought so. Now you have nothing to say. Fuck you all." Lovino glared as he stormed through the lounge room into the kitchen and out through the back door, promptly slamming it with enough strength to shake the walls.

Feliciano was the first to react to his brother's spout of anger, sighing loudly before giving Arthur a disappointed look.

"Did you have to say that?" He inquired pointedly, voice shaky and expression weary.

"I didn't think he'd react like that!" The Brit spluttered.

"Doesn't mean you still should've said it." Antonio was solemn, face expressionless for once. Both him and Feli had witnessed Lovino's numerous moments of anger, and both knew not to make it worse than it already was.

"Okay... let's get back to where we were. So Lovino's innocent and both Luciano and Feliciano were tricked. What's next?" Matt explained quickly, trying to get the room back on track after the Italian's outburst.

"Trying to figure out who is behind it all I suppose." Ludwig supplied and was met with nods in agreement.

"So we can definitely rule out Feliciano, Lovino, Francis, Antonio and Andres because they were also with Lovino yesterday, Flavio, Luciano, Kuro and Matt because Allen punched you too this morning." Kiku come to the conclusion.

"Although that also means that everyone in this room could also be innocent, we just don't have proof. However I do have a couple of main suspects." The Japanese male continued.

"Oliver, Allen and Francois." Kuro supplied and Kiku nodded.

"Wasn't Oliver a victim though, isn't that why they attacked Feli this morning? Because they believed he was the one to steal Oliver's cooking supplies." Lutz explained and most began to think about that.

"Yes he was, that could possibly rule him out, and I believe that Allen is also innocent. The way he acted after you punched him this morning Alfred was so unlike him." Matt added.

"That would leave Francois as the culprit then." Francis stated somewhat unsurely to the rest of the room.

"Francois? He doesn't seem like the sort of person to do all of this though." Yao questioned.

"That's because you don't know him properly." Luciano muttered, drawing the attention of the room to himself.

"I have to agree. Francois might be quiet and forlorn but can be seriously arrogant." The 2p Canadian explained.

"Not only arrogant but stubborn, lazy and manipulative." Luci added darkly, eyes narrowing.

"And how do you know this?" Ivan questioned, speaking up from his thoughts.

"Because I mostly grew up with him. I've seen how much of a asshole he is." The Italian continued, a moment of silence following.

"Alright. Why don't we get everyone else down here, Matt go and get Allen, Oliver and Francois, and Luciano get Flavio. Antonio or Feli get Lovino. We're gonna talk this out now." Alfred exclaimed.

Before the Canadian had the chance to leave the room though, he suddenly remembered a piece of evidence from this morning.

"Just another thing." Matt started quickly, getting everyone's attention.

"This morning in the kitchen as soon as Francois entered the room he was glaring at Feliciano, and then he was going on about how Feli was definitely lying, blaming him for Luciano's weird behaviour and destroying Flavio's shirt too. And that's not all, I saw him smirk at Feliciano's injured body as he and Oliver left the room." This new information left the room silent once more.

"I remember that, I'm glad someone else noticed it. It must have slipped to the back of my mind." Feliciano replied quietly, a grateful smile on his face.

"It sounds like Francois also may have had something to do with how both Allen and Oliver are acting too." Arthur sighed.

"On second thoughts, get everyone down here except for Francois." Alfred stated and everyone could agree with this, all now 99% sure that the 2p Frenchman was behind everything.

Both Matt and Luciano headed upstairs to collect their respective brothers, whilst Antonio helped Feliciano out the back to locate Lovino.

Not even ten minutes later Lovino was sullenly seated beside his brother once more, and Allen, Oliver and Flavio had all been brought to the lounge with reluctance. All three 2p's quiet and eyes directed at the floor.

"We need to talk." Alfred explained before either of the three could say a word.

"Has Francois said anything to you in the past couple of days? Anything at all?" The American continued, a serious tone in his voice.

An awkward sort of silence fell upon the room, most looking towards the three newcomers with slight distrust and curiosity.

"He said something to me..." Oliver began uncomfortably, gaining the attention of the room.

"I knew it." Arthur stated, giving an exasperated sigh afterwards.

"I'm assuming he told you something about how the 1p's hate all of you and that we are responsible for all the problems circulating around at the moment. I'm guessing he would've mentioned something about Feliciano being the one to steal your supplies too?" Kiku speculated, an eyebrow raised.

"You're pretty spot on there..." Oliver trailed off quietly, lowering his head and looking towards the ground once more.

"Oliver then went and told me everything this morning and I just lost it... I didn't even take reason into it. God, I'm so sorry." Allen explained desperately, upset with himself.

No one said anything for a few moments, most taken aback by the American's words and his seriousness.

"That explains one thing. Now onto the other." Matt started quietly. All eyes looked towards a sullen blonde Italian.

"Flavio we have proof that Lovino did not do anything to you or your belongings, he was out with myself, Antonio and Andres pretty much the whole day. He wasn't even home. Did Francois approach you at all before or after dinner last night, before you found your shirt destroyed?" Francis asked calmly, tone friendly.

It took a few moments but finally the Italian spoke up.

"Sì he did. He mentioned he saw Lovino exit my room with a pair of scissors. ...I made a mistake." Flavio explained, voice sad.

"This explains everything. It seems that everyone has been tricked by Francois. I don't know what his plan was but we've got him figured out." Alfred stated proudly.

"How did you figure this?" Oliver inquired softly, unsure as to how they had come across that conclusion.

Kiku quickly went into an explanation for what had occurred, leaving Allen, Oliver and Flavio mostly shocked.

"Okay... wow, shit. God, I feel so bad. I'm so sorry Feliciano, and to you too Matt. If you'd like to hit me back you can if you'd like, I'm open." The 2p American said to the bemusement of the room, tone still upset and guilty. The bruise on his cheek from where Alfred had punched him earlier a contrast blue to his darker skin.

His words left both 1 and 2p's shocked.

"Thank you... but I'm not going to hit you, I-" Feliciano started, a weak smile forming on his face before he was interrupted.

"I will." Lovino exclaimed abruptly, anger in his voice once more, jumping to his feet. He didn't get very far before both Feliciano and Antonio pulled him back to his seat.

"Please don't do anything fratello, this isn't your problem. You don't get to decide what I should do, it's not his fault." The younger Italian muttered quietly, although his words were still heard throughout the room.

"Although, I wouldn't stop you from punching Francois." Feliciano continued, weak smile appearing once more.

Lovino grumbled irritably, but didn't say another word, however he did let out a snigger at his brother's second comment.

"I should apologise too, mi dispiace Lovino. I guess I found myself victim to Francois without even realising it." Flavio apologised sincerely, letting out a weary sigh. The blonde Italian's neck was also covered in dark, painful looking bruises.

"Whatever..." Lovino made a sound of disgust before lowly muttering an apology of his own.

"I guess I should also apologise for my earlier assumptions too. I'm sorry I suppose. Don't think I'll ever repeat that either." Luciano groaned, half-assing an apology that still managed to sound mostly truthful.

"Hopefully there's no more hard feelings. Everything that happened in the last few days should be thought of as a lie, we were used by Francois to cause chaos, but why is an excellent question?" Arthur concluded, questioning the group of twenty three other personifications.

"Maybe it was for his sick entertainment!" Lovino spat out but was met with disagreement.

"No, he's lazy remember, he wouldn't go to all this effort just for fun. There's a motive behind it." Matt explained completely serious.

"It sounds like he was trying to turn us against one another." Lutz suggested and most instantly turned to face him, faces contorted into shock.

"You're right! Remember the prophecy, if we don't all bond by a certain time, then both our worlds will be destroyed! We can't bond if we hate each other! Our worlds would have definitely been destroyed!" Alfred all but yelled in horror.

"Why would he want himself and all his friends and family to die?" Feliciano asked innocently, amber eyes wide.

"Because he's selfish." Luciano's snide comment was mostly ignored.

"This is more than just pride on the line here, there has to be a serious reason as to why Francois did this!" Oliver exclaimed passionately.

"Well why don't we go and confront him, ask him about his reasons for all of this?" Matthew suggested and winced when more than a few personifications jumped at his presence.

"I totally forgot you were here bro, but that idea is great! Let's go!" Alfred started and was almost at the stairs before he was stopped.

"Sending all twenty three of us up there is a bad idea, five or six at most shall go. Once you've got the answers bring him downstairs." Ludwig stated abruptly and everyone nodded.

"I'm going." Luciano stood instantly and no one moved to stop him.

"I shall too." Matt stated.

"I believe there should be at least a couple of 1p's that confront him too. I'll be one of them." Arthur muttered before standing.

Kiku stood with a nod and moved towards the others.

"I think I'll go too." Oliver commented quietly before joining the group of six.

"Good that's six, find out what you need to. Good luck." The blue eyed German explained strictly.

The group made up of Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Luciano, Matt and Oliver all made sounds of agreement before climbing the stairs.

Francois was nursing a bottle of red wine, his figure facing the lone window in the room, lilac eyes watching the plain landscape outside.

"It seems that it's all gone down the drain now." He muttered emptily, running a hand through his tangled blonde locks.

"They figured it out so quickly too. I can't do anything..." The Frenchman let out an irritated sigh before sculling half the bottle of wine.

Francois had heard the group in the lounge unraveling his plans. They wouldn't understand his reasons why, and it wouldn't be soon before someone came to drag him down there, in front of all their angry faces.

Taking another long sip from the bottle, the Frenchman felt anger take over, smashing the almost empty bottle against the small wooden table beside him, before throwing the top half of the bottle towards a pile of already cleared bottles of the same substance. A smashing sound followed. Wine stained the table.

"At least if I'm drunk enough I don't have to remember any of it." Francois sighed before taking another bottle into his hands.

That's how it went, bottle after bottle, dark wine staining the wooden table, carpet and his already dirty clothes. With each bottle that passed, the Frenchman's vision blurred even more and his body became so heavy that he found it too hard to hold himself up, slumping into the lone chair situated by the table. His ability to see did not hinder his ability to drink though. Francois was so intoxicated that he didn't even notice the door being slammed open.

* * *

**I'm not sure of half-assed is even a real word, it is for me, but I'm not too sure about the rest of the world, I used it though.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter back in 2018 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, Matt, Luciano and Oliver stood in front of a locked door, Francois' name scribbled in black sharpie a reminder of the days the 1 and 2p's had now spent together.

"It's locked." The Italian muttered, his tone irritated as he gripped the handle.

"Don't worry. I'll bust it down!" Alfred let out an excited laugh, moving to the other side of the hallway before launching himself at the wooden door. The blonde's shoulder slamming against the door, making it budge against the lock, however it stood firm.

"Aw man..." The bright blue eyed male muttered before trying again, the door budging once more, however once again, it stood standing.

"One more try. I'll definitely get it next go." Alfred moved to take his previous position once more, however Oliver put his arm up to stop him from doing so.

"You'll end up hurting your shoulder or something. How is your hand healing by the way? I'll have to check that soon. Anyway, I can just cast a spell to unlock the door." The pinkish blonde haired Brit explained, a slight smile on his face.

"Wow, it's that easy?!" Alfred exclaimed in shock, completely ignoring the comment about his injured hand. To be honest, it was mostly better now, his increased healing as a nation sped up the process.

"Yes, it is. I've been telling everyone about the properties of magic for years now, but does anyone ever bother to listen? Obviously not." Arthur ranted, anger evident on his face.

"Yeah yeah. Now get this door open!" Alfred stated, voice full of excitement. The temperamental Brit only letting out an indignant hiss before stepping back, the other following suit.

Oliver held his pale hands up, muttering words in Latin. His hands becoming shrouded by a light blue mist. Once he fell silent, he approached the door and grabbed the handle, the colour dispersing from his hands at that moment and slowly began to cover the brass door handle. Not even ten seconds later did it a loud click sound and the door swung slightly open.

The five other's who had watched on were left surprised and slightly awestruck. Alfred looked ecstatic.

"That was impressive." Kiku explained, still somewhat taken aback.

"I can do that too. I don't know why you all decide to treat me and my use of magic the way you do." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His sulking was ignored though as Luciano pushed into the room, wasting no time.

The rest of the group were quick to follow, not wanting to be left out of what was to occur very soon.

As soon as the magenta eyed Italian let out a sprawl of curses in his language, the other 1 and 2p's had also seen what he had.

Francois was seated at a stained wooden table beside the window in the room. His body slumped against the table and unmoving. Dark red stains coved his being, the carpet and the wood of the table, and on closer inspection, it appeared to be red wine. To the far right of the table stood a heaping pile of broken bottles, some still having droplets of wine inside. The pile had been unnoticed until then, Kiku moving to crouch beside the mound of broken glass.

Matt, Oliver and Luciano moved closer to the downed Frenchman, whilst Arthur and Alfred stood back, watching the scene unfold. The tension in the room was thick and uneasy.

"Francois?" Oliver muttered, moving said male's hands from in front of his face. The Frenchman only letting out a slurred groan.

Both Luciano and Matt moved closer to Oliver, standing in front of the drunk.

"What were you thinking? Drinking all this alcohol? Were you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning or something? We're immortal in our own world, but what if we aren't here? Huh? Were you trying to kill yourself?! What good would that do?!" The tall Canadian was angry, something you didn't want to make him often. He had pulled the drunken male up by the shoulders and was shaking him violently.

"D... Don't you t-think there's a reason I did what I did?..." Francois slurred almost incoherently, the room going silent to hear his words.

"I-I don't understand. You... all find this place so homely and wonderful. You're all s-stupid if you believe that prophecy. We should be focusing on getting home..." The dirty blonde haired Frenchman managed to explain, a sort of sneer on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Kiku questioned, moving closer to the 2p's after having inspected the bottles.

"I won't answer to one of you." Francois hissed, anger filling his garbled tone. The 1p's looked slightly taken aback at the anger and the words, Kiku going to stand beside Arthur and Alfred, both whom were watching silently.

Without missing a beat, Luciano jumped in.

"You won't answer to him? Fine then, answer to me?" The Italian's tone was already irritated, eyes boring onto the half-sitting half-slumped figure.

"You really don't understand do you? W-We can't stay here. Yet here you all are acting as if this is normal. This is not our world! You all are so infatuated with this place that you'll never want to leave?! H-Have you considered that? That group of nation's are slowly destroying us, don't you see it!" The lilac eyed male explained, tone fierce and full of fire.

"I don't believe that. None of us do." Oliver explained softly, hands remaining on his figure.

"If anything Francois, they've brought us together. I can't remember the last time any of us wanted to even be in each other's presence, and yet here Luciano and Oliver are standing in the same room, side by side. If that doesn't tell you something, then I'm not sure what will." Matt explained loudly, trying to get his point across.

Knowing that they weren't going to be able to get anything out of the Frenchman, Arthur, Alfred and Kiku decided to go back downstairs and share what they had heard so far.

The group of 2p's watched them leave, understanding what they had in mind.

"Finally... They've gone. I can't stand to be in their presence. W-Who do they think they are? Interfering with us. I hate them... I hate them so much. I will never bond with that stupid blonde." Francois explained with a slur. The anger had yet to leave his expression. Before him, Oliver watched sympathetically, however he was upset at his actions. Matt was less sympathetic, however, Luciano was furious.

"You can't mean to tell me that you created this fucking mess just because you hate them?" The Italian let out an angry laugh. "Seriously, tell me you're joking. You'd be so selfish to tear down our relationships just to please your ignorance?" Luciano's tone grew angrier and angrier, his magenta eyes glaring at the drunk in front of him.

"You need to calm down." Matt explained, placing a hand on the smaller male's shoulder. The Italian just brushing it off.

"Yes. O-Oh, that's right, did I hurt your feelings? I remember how much you struggled to get along with the others because of your trust issue-" Francois' tone had been smug. His words had pushed Luciano over the edge though.

"I trusted you with that knowledge as my brother! Stronzo! I hate you!" The magenta eyed Italian screamed, rage taking over as he swung a fist towards the blonde, uppercutting him across the face. Francois slumped backwards, instantly unconscious, nose beginning to bruise and spew blood.

Matt and Oliver stood to the side, shocked by Luciano's actions. Both turned to face the shorter male, who was gripping both sides of his head, conflicted.

"Luciano-" Oliver was interrupted.

"You ever speak about this..." The Italian drawled off, the threat in his voice loud and clear. Both males nodded in complete understanding.

"I'm going downstairs before I stab that asshole." He breathed out heavily, trying to rein in his anger.

"Leave Francois here. We should both go with you. We need to discuss this with all of them." Matt explained, Luciano nodding silently at the doorway.

"But what about his nose?" Oliver muttered in slight worry, baby blue eyes glancing at the blood spewing onto the wooden table, mixing with the wine stains.

"Oh who cares. It's what he deserved anyway. Hurry up." The Italian urged them on.

The group downstairs waiting had been surprised to see Kiku, Arthur and Alfred return downstairs without any of the 2p's.

"We weren't much use up there. He refused to answer us. It didn't help that he had also drank himself stupid." The Brit explained to the curiosity of the room.

"Where he even had access to that much alcohol, I don't know." Kiku shook his head with an exasperated sigh. It had been a long day, a really long day for everyone.

"How much did you find out?" Ludwig asked, wanting an explanation.

"It seems like he has a grudge against us, he seemed to absolutely hate us. He wouldn't even refer to Kiku as a 1p. I don't know what his problem is." Alfred explained simply, a confused expression on his face.

"He also mentioned that he hated what we were doing. Bonding I mean. He hates that both our sides are becoming attached, and feels that you will become too used to this world and won't want to leave." Arthur explained, tone emotionless as he addressed the room.

"Who does he think we are? We aren't mindless idiots. We do understand the situation, and even though your world is nice, we wouldn't just abandon our own because of it." Allen stated loudly with an unbelieving snort.

"Yeah, he's right. We've got our own families and friends back in our world, we wouldn't leave them." Lutz explained warmly. Everyone in the room could agree, well, almost everyone.

"I mean I wouldn't mind not seeing Roland again." Gillen muttered quietly, however everyone still managed to hear him. The 2p's letting out short sniggers and laughs.

"Who's Roland?" Matthew asked, surprising a few with his presence.

"Roland is our version of Austria. He's nice...ish." Lutz sounded unsure.

"Do you mean to tell me that my counterpart and I finally have something in common?! I hate Austria too!" Gilbert was ecstatic, almost screaming. Everyone in the room turning to him, giving him mostly blank looks.

"Anyway. We got somewhat off track." Yao explained, expression emotionless as he turned the conversation back to what it was.

Before anyone could contribute further, Luciano came stomping downstairs, Matt and Oliver following closely behind. Everyone's eyes turning to them, expecting something.

"Don't even ask why he's not with us." The Italian huffed and took a seat beside Lutz and Kuro, tone irritated.

"What happened after we left. Did you discover anything else." Kiku asked interestedly.

"No not really. He didn't say much else save for that he hates you all and will never bond with his counterpart." Matt stated, souring the mood.

"Oh really? Well that's helpful." Francis sighed wearily.

"It might change though, it has to change." Feliciano murmured quietly to the Frenchman.

"He was absolutely fucking wasted. He needs to wake up to his senses." Luciano growled.

"Well it's not exactly like you helped that." Oliver muttered.

"Wait what happened?" Alfred jumped in, curious, as many others were.

"Luciano broke his nose and knocked him out." The rough Canadian explained and everyone turned to look at the slowly reddening Italian. The room becoming silent.

"Hey, he pissed me off. He deserved it anyway, for messing with me. No one messes with me and gets away with it." Luciano stated coldly.

"That's not the only fucking punch he'll be receiving either. Just wait till I get my fists on that asshole..." Lovino drawled off, a cold glare on his face.

"I don't know if I've said this yet but you two are so similar it's not funny." Allen sniggered gesturing to both Lovino and Luciano.

"Shut up Allen, I'm pissed off enough as it is. Don't make it worse." The magenta eyed Italian threatened, glaring at the tanned American.

"Hahaha. I'd like to see you try." The redhead snorted.

"Alright! Stop it. We figured out that all this trouble was Francois' doing. So what do we do now? Because realistically, we need everyone to bond. Like it or not." Matt exclaimed, stilling the conversation.

A silence overcome the room as this thought flooded all the 1 and 2p's minds.

"We'll have to talk to him when he's sober to really figure anything out." Ludwig explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

Alfred suddenly jumped up and grinned.

"Okay well now that that's sorted, who wants to make lunch? I'm starving!"

* * *

**I really hope you like the chapter and hope that it doesn't sound a bit mismatched because it has been awhile since I've updated, I did go back and reread it though.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter last year in 2019 and I wont be editing it until I finish the fanfic.**

**-Ella**


	21. Chapter 21

"So... We're at a standstill until we hear Francois's side of the story, and who knows how long he'll be out for." Matt began, standing in front of the lounge full of 1 and 2p's. They had eaten lunch and were once again dealing with the aftermath of Francois's meddling.

"Better yet, how will we know when he wakes?" Ivan suggested, a small smirk on his face.

"Well... We won't know for sure, but-" The Canadian replied unsurely, glancing at the Russian in confusion. Said male cut him off though.

"That's a problem. I believe we should have someone watch him until he wakes, so that he is unable to drink himself stupid again, or escape. We need him to talk." Ivan's tone sent shivers down most 1 and 2p's spines.

"I guess you're right. Viktor, would you like to watch him?" Ludwig spoke up after a few awkward moments of silence.

"If it fixes this mess, I don't mind." The tall male replied quietly, ash brown hair covering most of his face as he stood and headed in the direction of Francois's room.

Ivan looked downcast, violet eyes growing irritated at not having the chance to play with the meddling 2p. He didn't say anything though, as he too wanted Francois to be dealt with and his actions reprimanded.

"So... What do we do now?" Alfred spoke up after another moment of silence, growing bored.

"I don't know but I'm feeling it man! I'm bored as hell!" Gilbert exclaimed, expression exaggerated.

"Would you pipe down?" Ludwig turned a glare towards his albino brother.

"I have to agree. You're too loud." Andrés muttered, tone void of emotion and amber eyes sullen.

"I'm sure there's many here who can agree, however we should focus on more pressing issues." Oliver gained the room's attention once more.

"We've been here for about a week now and yet only four pairs have bonded. I'm growing worried, I don't know how long the spell gave us." The colourful Brit drawled off, baby blue eyes clouded with worry.

Silence befell the lounge once again, a repeating occurrence of the afternoon. They were all on the same page, they knew they had to bond to allow the 2p's access home, however they were puzzled on how to 'bond'. Sure, they had witnessed both Allen and Alfred, and Luciano and Feliciano bond, but it didn't mean anything if they couldn't see eye to eye with their counterpart.

"I don't think Francois will be awake for some time yet, we deserve some free time. I'm sure Viktor will alert us when he wakes. Until then, trying to get along with each other, and hopefully more pairs can bond." Matt explained, to the relief of everyone in the lounge. Once he was finished talking, they all split up.

Ivan was the first to exit the room, stalking off in a random direction, followed by Andrés and Antonio, Gillen, Francis and Gilbert. Ludwig approached Lutz, seemingly awkward and unsure of what to talk about.

"Hey, I know we really haven't gotten along well enough so far, so how about we talk? We'd have to have something in common." The violet eyed German gave his counterpart a warm smile.

"Ja... Sure. If it will help." Ludwig muttered somewhat reluctantly, following his 2p out of the lounge room.

Feliciano decided that he would head up to his room to get some more rest, after the events of this morning, he was dead tired. Surprisingly, Lovino tagged along, murmuring about how he wouldn't leave Feli alone.

Slowly the rest of the pairs filtered from the room, leaving only Kiku and Kuro sitting across from each other.

"Hmm... We do have things in common, yet they haven't caused us to bond so far." The ruby eyed male explained with a slight hint of exasperation to his tone.

"It looks like painting together is not an option then." Kiku sighed, chocolate eyes emotionless.

"What else do you enjoy then?" Kuro mused, standing so that he could move closer to his counterpart.

"Uh... Well... I guess I like to read, stroll, I enjoy peace and quiet, as well as nature, and I'm fond of animals. I also don't mind learning about another nation's culture and history." The Japanese 1p explained.

"Oh wow... That's boring. Anything else?" Kuro almost pleaded.

"That was rude. I suppose I do like to use my katana, for both training and entertainment. I'm assuming this will interest you more?" Kiku almost sounded offended, moving to stand as well.

"Hell yes! Let's spar!" The 2p exclaimed excitedly, pulling out his katana.

"Wait, not in here-" The chocolate eyed male was interrupted.

"Yes in here! Stop being such a party pooper Kiku, let's go!" Kuro whined, readying his weapon to strike.

"Ugh... Whatever. If you want to spar here then we shall. I may be old but I won't go easy on you." Kiku gave an exasperated sigh, pulling out his own Katana.

"Me neither. And we're the same age." The 2p muttered. He then was forced to duck under the other's blade.

"Woah. Making the first move? I can't believe it." Kuro commented, a sly smile on his face as he lunged forward, raising his blade high.

Kiku easily blocked and a battle of back and fourth began, both counterparts clashing blades again and again, unable to deter the other.

"You're a formidable opponent, Kuro." The Japanese male panted slightly.

"I could say the same about you." The 2p replied, before lunging forward once more. Again their blades met, the screeching sound of metal on metal illustrating so.

As Kiku jumped forward, Kuro ducked, taking out a side table with a wide swing, items clattered to the floor as the glass top shattered. Neither payed it no mind though, too caught up in their friendly sparring.

The 2p jumped to the left, in the direction of the couch, his counterpart following swiftly, raising his katana high. Kuro was able to jump above the swing, moving quickly to the left, planning to strike Kiku from behind. Said male accidentally cut through the couch, leaving a mess of material and stuffing. Again, neither focused on the incident.

As Kuro raised his katana, aiming at his counterpart's back, Kiku whipped around, instantly blocking the strike. They broke apart once more, panting heavily. Neither had been able to land a hit on the other.

"It... seems we're evenly matched... hah." Kuro wheezed, a warm grin on his pale features. Kiku had moved to stand closer to his counterpart when a horrified Alfred ruined the moment.

"What the hell did y'all do to my lounge room?!" The blonde hollered.

Both Kuro and Kiku winced, finally taking notice of the damage their 'play' fight had caused.

"Ah... sorry Alfred." The chocolate eyed Japanese male bowed apologetically.

"Oh geez. First my kitchen and now my lounge room. I'm not made of money ya know? I already owe China enough..." Alfred mumbled the last sentence, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Kuro and I are responsible, we shall clean it up to the best of our ability." Kiku promised, already searching for a broom.

"Wait- What? I didn't agree to clean this up! Just get the 1p version of Lutz to do it, he's a neat freak." Kuro spluttered, the very idea of cleaning distasteful.

"Don't complain. I did say that we should have taken it outside." Kiku returned with a broom.

The 2p could only grumble in return, turning to the smashed side table.

"Okay well, I forgive you, but don't let it happen again." Alfred's happy demeanour returned as quickly as it had vanished as he exited the room.

"He is so weird sometimes..." Kuro commented absentmindedly, having pushed the glass pieces into a pile.

"A bit. However I believe calling him weird is hypocritical; we are all weird in our own ways." Kiku replied, turning to face his counterpart, a thoughtful expression on his face.

A silence befell them before the ruby eyed male could no longer contain his grin.

"I suppose you're right. I never took you as one to speak 'words of wisdom' though." Kuro sniggered.

"I believe it was Heracles who helped me to think this way." The brown eyed male explained.

"Ah... that's Greece right? We don't get along back home. He's pretty isolated, and apparently hates the world." The 2p sighed wistfully. Moving to pick up the larger shards of glass, his distracted state causing him to cut his palm.

"Oh shit!" Kuro jumped up, cupping his injured hand, blood beginning to stream from the large gash. Kiku moved to his feet quickly and pulled the blanket that rested on the back of an armchair and threw it around the wound trying to stem the blood.

"Hold it tightly, I know that it won't kill you, but it is bleeding quite rapidly." They hurried towards the bathroom, luckily it was empty.

Kuro sat on the edge of the bath, the once white blanket beginning to turn red.

"Here's a first aid kit. I'll most likely have to stitch it." Although he was no Yao, Kiku did have some medical knowledge. Pulling on a pair of gloves and pulling out a roll of bandages and a needle in preparation.

"Ok... sure. I don't mind pain but I'd rather not feel this. Do you think you could grab me some alcohol or something? At least if I'm plastered I won't remember it." The ruby eyed male suggested hopefully.

Kiku mulled it over before nodding in agreement. As he moved to open the door, it was pushed open for him, narrowly missing his figure.

"Woah! Kuro what happened?" Luciano questioned. He had heard a commotion downstairs and then from the bathroom. Going to investigate, as Flàvio had left him to hang out with Andres.

"We were practise fighting and made a mess in the lounge. I cut my palm on a piece of glass from the coffee table." Kuro explained casually.

"It's good that you're here Luciano actually. I have to stitch this and Kuro wanted something to dull the pain." Kiku muttered and said male understood.

"I'll be back in a moment." The Italian waved casually. In less then five minutes he had returned with a box.

"I managed to find some of the wine we took from Francois, as well as beer, lots and lots of beer." Luciano explained as he put the box down.

"Thanks... Hey Luciano?" Kuro posed the question, expression sly.

"Yes...?" The male replied somewhat curiously.

"Do you wanna get drunk?"

"No." Luciano stated blankly and exited the room.

Meanwhile...

Lutz and Ludwig were seated at a table in a bar close to America's home. It was awkward to say the least.

Ludwig cleared his throat, trying to find something to bring about conversation.

Lutz taking a swig from his glass.

"Drinking together won't get us to bond." The blue eyed German stated, facing his counterpart.

"It's good beer." The 2p shrugged and Ludwig let out an exasperated sigh.

"How about..." He continued, racking his mind for something they would share an interest in.

"Are you close with Kiku and Feliciano?" Lutz leaned back in his seat. The question taking Ludwig off guard.

"Uh... yeah. We were allies during the last war, we've remained close since then." He answered stiffly.

"I see. It's a similar story for Kuro, Luciano and I. Although Luciano acts all harsh and cold, he actually really cares about us." Lutz wore a warm smile.

"I see." Ludwig paused to take a gulp of his beer. "Do you like dogs?" He asked randomly.

"Are you serious? I have three German Shepherds." Lutz grew interested.

"No way. I have three Shepherds too!" The normally strict German appeared overly happy.

"You've got to be shitting me. Do you have photos?" The violet eyed male pulled out his phone.

"Of course." Ludwig scoffed. Both German's spent the rest of the afternoon adoring the other's dogs and drinking.

Kiku let out a sigh twenty minutes later as he secured the last bandage tightly around Kuro's injured hand. Blood stained gloves already discarded.

Before him sat Kuro, having taken residence on the edge of the bathtub. The box once full of alcohol, now mostly empty and the drunk 2p in front of him responsible. At least it had worked in dulling the pain, he considered.

"Thankkkksss otherrr me..." Kuro slurred and held up his injured hand, marvelling at the mass of bandages covering it.

"It was nothing really." Kiku replied, knowing the other probably wouldn't have heard him. He finished cleaning up the bloody mess and left with the stained blanket from the lounge, taking it to the laundry.

Glancing at the time, it appeared to be close to dinner, hopefully someone had thought to start cooking.

He moved back towards the bathroom to see if Kuro was still situated in the room. He was and had completely finished the alcohol that Luciano had fetched for him.

"Uh... I'm not sure how to deal with you drunk. Maybe go and get some fresh air, or a glass of water?" Kiku suggested at his state.

"No." Kuro whined childishly, stumbling up.

"Okay then. I suppose you can stay here." Kiku waved him off and exited the room. As he left he ran into Luciano, both with surprised expressions on their faces.

"I'm finished with him, he's pretty drunk though." Kiku explained and gestures to the direction of the bathroom.

"Couldn't expect any less as he was given a box of drinks." Luciano shrugged before resigning himself to head into the bathroom. "I can deal with him. I think dinner was ready anyway."

"Ah ok, thank you." The Japanese male bowed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Instantly he could smell food, finding it strange that he couldn't when upstairs.

He headed into the dining room to find everyone else already seated and eating, they glanced up at him.

"It's nice to see that someone told me dinner was ready." Kiku spoke up, a casual expression on his face, however his tone was slightly exasperated.

"Woah dude, we're sorry!" Alfred exclaimed with a mouthful of food, spitting pieces everywhere.

"Excuse you." Francis turned to glare at him when a piece landed in his hair.

"I'm sorry, we weren't sure where you were, nor Luciano or Kuro." Ludwig explained, seated beside his counterpart. The blue eyed German had ended up showing Lutz hundreds of his secret photos hidden on his phone of his German Shepherds.

"Uhhh yeah, Kuro's upstairs. In the bathroom. Luciano should be bringing him down now." The Japanese male said hesitantly.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur inquired. His question turning heads towards Kiku once more.

"He injured his hand earlier. I stitched it up." Kiku explained plainly. This causing more questions.

"What? Was it bad? Is he hurt?" Lutz asked.

"It wasn't overly serious. It was deep though. He will be fine." The Japanese male placated the curious and worried 1 and 2p's.

"Oh that's a relief." Oliver muttered in relief.

Kiku took a seat beside Feliciano. The Italian having dark bags under his eyes and messy hair, appearing quieter than he normally would. He managed a smile in his direction though.

"How are you Feli?" Kiku asked quietly.

"Getting better. Still hurts though." The amber eyed Italian replied weakly.

"If something ever happens like that to you again, know that I have your back, as does Ludwig and the others." The Japanese male stated darkly and Feliciano grinned warmly.

"I know. Thank you."

"If you don't stop clinging to me I'm throwing you down the rest of these stairs." Luciano's irritated voice echoed into the dining area.

"Typical." Allen sniggered.

"I believe I should mention that Kuro is extremely drunk." Kiku told the room.

"Why?" Once again everyone turned to him in shock.

"He didn't want me to stitch up his palm without anaesthesia, so I used the second best option; alcohol." The Japanese male answered.

"Geez Kiku, you've had an eventful day." Yao commented and said male's cheeks turned a slight pink colour.

Suddenly Luciano entered the room dragging a clingy and whiny Kuro behind him.

"Never again." The Italian cursed before throwing Kuro into an empty chair and sitting on the other side of Feliciano.

"Hahaha. I can't believe he's so drunk." Allen couldn't contain his laugh. Matt, Lutz and Oliver managed to smother their laughs, however, all three were grinning. Xiao even appeared to have a slight smile on his face. Most of the 1p's watched on in amusement.

After dinner the personifications moved to the lounge room when Kiku suddenly froze. He hadn't finished cleaning it up.

"Ah..." He started but it was too late. He winced looking over the room now. They really had trashed the room.

Glass littered the floor, the remains of the side table pushed to the side. The lamp that had been on top was also smashed. The largest couch had a large cut across the top cushion, material and filling spilling out onto the floor. Lastly, blood formed a puddle around most of the glass shards, as well as trailed down the hall.

Kuro's katana lay disregarded beside the couch.

"What the hell!" A few voices chorused throughout the room.

"Sorry Alfred. Shortly after you left Kuro cut himself." Kiku explained embarrassedly. He bowed his head slightly.

"Are you telling me that you two caused all this? Arthur exclaimed and turned to face Kiku and Kuro, who Luciano was dragging along once again.

"Hai." Many of the personifications were shocked at this.

"It's alright, we'll just get someone else to clean it. Who cares honestly?" Allen commented.

"I guess it's alright. As long as it's repaired!" Alfred grinned happily.

Suddenly Kuro in his drunken state tackled Kiku in a hug. The chocolate eyed male attempting to push him off immediately, looking more than uncomfortable.

The others watched this exchange curiously and amusedly. Oliver noticing something particularly interesting. His baby blue eyes brightening.

"Please stop."

"Thanksssssooomuch for helpinnnggg me todayyy..." Kuro slurred. And suddenly the personifications were blinded by a bright white light that lasted several seconds. Once it died down all 1 and 2p's glanced at the two in shock.

Kiku was even no longer struggling to push the drunk nation off of him. Oliver broke the stunned silence with a happy squeal.

"That makes five pairs!" He was excited.

Once everything calmed once more, idle chatter continued. Lutz had entered the room holding two glass bottles.

Approaching his counterpart, he handed him a bottle. "I brought you a beer."

"Danke." the blue eyed German muttered gratefully. His eyes were twitching as he took in the messy and disorderly room. He needed to clean this mess.

Lutz noticed this and let out a sigh. "I don't normally clean but would you like some help?" Ludwig was dumbfounded.

"I mean, Kuro is half responsible for this, so I'd feel happy to help." The violet eyed German replied uncertain of his statement.

"Thank you." Ludwig smiler warmly, a rare occurrence.

Suddenly the room was filled with the bright blinding light once more, not even ten minutes later.

This time no one had seen it coming. The two Germans were talking quietly amongst themselves when it occurred.

When the light died down for a second time, everyone was completely shocked. Lutz and Ludwig were both bemused.

"That was easy." Lutz commented.

"West! You bonded?! What the hell!" Gilbert sounded annoyed. "Damn it! I wanted to bond first and rub it in your face!" Blank faces met his statement.

"Who knew the stick in the mud would bond before half of us?" Francis muttered.

"So Ludwig and Lutz make six pairs to have bonded." Arthur explained.

"How exciting! We're half way through!" Oliver's excitement continued to grow.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now." Ivan started, a weird expression on his face. When the others turned to him, the Russian grinned. "Don't forget Francis and Francois have to bond yet."

That was true. The thought began to weigh at the personification's minds. What were they going to do with that Frenchman?

"We'll figure something out, because I'm the hero!" Alfred grinned and posed. The 2p's sent him strange looks, however, they were becoming more accustomed with the American's hero complex.

Deciding that it was probably better if everyone returned to their rooms for the night after that, the lounge room emptied quickly.

Ludwig and Lutz remaining behind. Without hesitation, the blue eyed German fetched a rubbish bag, gloves and a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Let's get started."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I have a lot more time on my hands at the moment, if ya know what I mean. It's our term holidays however I'm not even playing football (by this I mean Aussie rules footy not soccer) now, so it's pretty boring.**

**Also I turned 18 in February! Yay I'm legal now. I also got my red P's, so I can finally drive by myself!**

**Sorry if this chapter feels jumbled or I haven't included all characters, it's been a while. Honestly, I couldn't even remember Xiao's name and had to go back and check a previous chapter. I chose to have both Japan and Germany bond this chapter to hurry it on a little so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Another thing. I hope everyone is staying safe during this period of time. This situation sucks but it will get better eventually. Stay home, wash your hands. Good luck to you all. **

**This version of Opposites is now caught up to where I am with Wattpad's version. Again, even though it is recent, I wont be editing this chapter until I am finished the fanfic completely. Thanks for reading, reviewing and favouriting and following.**

**-Ella.**


End file.
